Interview with a Witcher
by Zombiekat89
Summary: Geraskier - Geralt X Jaskier - Drama - Romance - based of games and tv series - Future plot - When a Vampire shows up in Novigrad, things at the theatre get more dramatic as Geralt and Jaskier explore their feelings for each other. ((yaoi/lime/violence))
1. Act 1

Act 1 - The Play

The wild plains of Redania were filled with monsters, and corpse eaters as Geralt of Rivia travelled to the city. Jaskier, his long-time friend and ally had opened a cabaret in Novigrade. A tavern once called the Rosemary and Thyme had been transformed into the lavish theatre known as the Chameleon. It has been one year since the theatre hadn opened and Geralt was headed to the anniversary show — a grand performance was set to make up for the cancellation of the opening night. Priscilla, Jaskier long-time girlfriend and the fellow bard had recovered from her injuries and she was ready to perform. Geralt had hoped Ciri would make it in time for the show at weeks end, but since she became a full-fledged witcher herself, she would frequently run off on her own. Geralt was starting to worry since she should have arrived by now, the Wild Hunt was gone, but powerful monsters remained, and the political order was getting heated once again. Geralt constantly reminded of the dangers on the road after fighting off an ancient forest spirit whose head was currently strapped to his saddle. The bloody antlers catching the attention of the guards while he crosses the gate into the main strip.

Roach trudged up to a three-story theatre house draped in red. A group of performers out front were singing and dancing to greet them.

"Toss a coin to your witcher." They started singing, and Geralt let out a long exasperated sigh as he manoeuvred Roach up to the watering trove. Once he dismounted Geralt felt the strain of his injuries which cause a limp in his gait as he walked up to the doors tired from little sleep. The joyous tune of his song making him smile despite his best efforts to conceal it.

"Welcome back, Geralt!"

"Nice to see you, witcher."

"Have you come to the show!?" Their voices called for his attention.

Inside the theatre, on the second floor, Jaskier glanced out the window hearing the commotion outside and spotted his comrade.

"Geralt's here!" he cheered, "The letter said he would be here two days ago." Jaskier excitedly rushed down the stairs and out the door his arms open in welcome. "Geralt, you made it!" he exclaimed,

"Good to see you, Jaskier." Geralt replied as he came in for a hug.

"Part of me was expecting you not to show up, but the rest of me knew you would not be able to resist… oh my lord, what is that smell?" Jaskier attempted to pull Geralt into a hug but stopped just short as he noticed not only the foul stench but also his tired eyes. Geralt's arm flinched when Jaskier touched his fresh injuries which stained his armour red.

"I'm fine." Geralt said to quell Jaskier's worried expression.

"Come follow me, let us find you a place to sit and relax. You must be hungry, and I have plenty of delights to fill the empty belly of a hero who has come home." Jaskier excitedly lead Geralt into the Chameleon, "Tell me where you have been what have you seen where did you go? I want to know all!"

"Well, recently I travelled to Skellige. Took up a few monster contracts including a Leshen that had made its territory near a small village, the elders believed it to be a god protecting them, but it would hunt and kill those who tried scavenging in the forest. One of the elders wanted me to perform a ritual to please it, but the rest of the townsfolk paid me to kill it." Geralt started his story as they walked into the theatre decorated with tasteful paintings and elegant art. Jaskier was dodging around tables even though his nose was down in a book. There were pictures of the mummers mixed with lord and ladies of note and show posters all of which lined the walls along with a few coats of arms. A banquet of food set out as the many patrons picked from the buffet as they drank merrily together.

"This place is amazing." Geralt motioned impressed with what a high-class establishment Jaskier owned. Jaskier however, was distracted by Geralt story while scribbling down notes before being snapped out of it.

"Isn't it?" Jaskier beamed with a flourish of his pillowed sleeve proudly. "I'm excited for the show! I have been working on it for months!" Jaskier exclaimed and showed Geralt his notes as he fixed a tilted frame on the wall. "It has been a while since I heard one of your… stories." Geralt said in his monotone voice looking at the inventory list in Jaskier's book along with story ideas in the bottom corner. Jasper focus clearly pulled towards wine and ale stock rather than songs. As they chatted Jaskier lead Gerald to the back and they sat at a private table.

"Alas, not everyone thinks my stories are so great." Jaskier sighed and offered Geralt a seat before sitting directly across from him with interlaced fingers, pensively looking at his notebook.

"What works better? If a frog is a prince, would he be wearing a crown or wearing a cape?" Jaskier asked while a barmaid served them a round of ales. Geralt quickly picked his up and chugged it in one long swig.

"Why do you ask?" Geralt suspiciously asked with a belch as the bard pondered.

"Just curious, minor play details listen, I know you're tired, but I have one, teensy, tiny, little favour to ask. It's to help the show," Jaskier pleaded.

"I just sat down." Geralt said as he thumped the glass onto the table. His face twisted with annoyance, but Jaskier innocently eyed Geralt like a puppy. The Witcher bite his cheek,

"ugh, What is it?" he sighed in defeat and crossed his arms on the table. "Don't tell me you're in trouble again? Is this another bandit heist too swindle another rich lady?" Geralt asked a little sarcastically as he took Jaskier's ale and sipped it. He was getting the hiccups from drinking too quickly each jolt, making him wince in pain.

"Much worse," Jaskier exclaimed. He leaned forward getting closer to Geralt. "A new face has come to town and then completed slaughtered my dream with a bad review! I wasn't paying him much mind when he arrived six months ago, but his opinions seem to be detracting patrons from the district entirely. Madam Irina is struggling to fill the seats because of his crass, thuggish, bullying antics." Jaskier's voice was a low whispered hiss as he spoke. "I feel if you were to have a word with him, he might change his tune. If the great Geralt of Rivia could maybe 'persuade' him into giving me another chance?" Jaskier said full of bravado.

"That's it?" Geralt asked, curious when the twist was going to come. "You just want me to talk to some snub nose who insulted you?" Geralt tried to hold his breath now since the hiccups were getting worse and he didn't want to look like a pansy who couldn't handle his drink because of a broken rib.

"He said my work was boring and derivative. It's affecting my business and my sanity! W-wait wait Geralt are you alright?" A concerned look crossed Jaskier's face as he noticed Geralt holding his breath. He flagged down the barmaid. "Can you get him some water please?" Jaskier called out as Geralt held his clenched fist in front of his mouth and cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed that Jaskier noticed.

"Thanks, it's nothing just a couple new scars," he said with his eyes cast down and sipped the water that the barmaid quickly brought over.

"Have you tried writing something this… Lord?… some this guy would like?" Geralt asked but stared at Jaskier's over-expressive face now stunned with horror.

"I—- I— hmph!" he fumed, a slight blush crossing his checks "How dare you to assume I have not tried. The man is an unreasonable Buffon." Jaskier glared. "Please Geralt, I need your help, he's a complete monster." Jaskier ranted as Geralt raised an eyebrow. "I'm not joking, he is!" Jaskier said rather loudly before looking around at the witch hunters who were currently chatting with Zoltan. "I think he is a vampire," Jaskier stated in a whisper.

"Who even is this guy? Don't be unreasonable! Less you see how gossip is the poison that spews from your mouth. You can't just go around accusing people of vampirism in the middle of the city. Do you know how many people are out there looking for a reason to kill someone?" Geralt got rather mean, as much as Jaskier's antics could get out of hand. Vampirism was a serious matter, but there was a look in Jaskier eye that Geralt could read to be true. The brunette's pleading eyes were wide like a dog begging for attention. Geralt huffed and covered his face by combing his fingers through his hair. A small blush of his own, he willed away before his pale skin betrayed him to show emotion. "What do you want me to do?" Geralt asked, knowing there was no sense of debating the matter.

"I assume you have a plan? What's his deal? You know I have been introduced to the more powerful faces in town, including the big four." Geralt said, rather proudly. Jaskier furrowed his brow,

"Ever since Whoreson Junior went missing the criminal empire had been all a buzz when the Great La'Croix family moved to town. They say he is King of a faraway land striped of his title and authority hiding here with his men escaping monsters that ravaged their home. He gets away with it because Lucifer is rich, and I want to invite him to the show. The big four are no more since Lucifer has been winning hearts everywhere he goes. All I need is one more chance to impress him, to be on his good side as I sing his praises while Redania takes Nilfgaard. I can't go alone either… as I said, the man is a monster. It wouldn't be safe! The wolves and bats are enough to hint it's a dangerous place and you taught me to steer clear of that shit." Jaskier stopped mid-story to see the grim expression on Geralt's face." Truth be told I did tried to go through inviting Lucifer on my own but could never bring myself to reach the estate out of the sheer fear he was going to eat me or worse dismiss my talents to my face this time, but if your with me. I know he won't refuse."

"So send him a paper invite? Why do we have to go to him in person if he is this dangerous?" Geralt asked, if Lucifer was a vampire, Geralt needed to investigate.

"I've tried, I think he has some sort of alliance with King Radovid in the efforts against Emperor Emhyr. He's proud, secluded and off the grid with a fleet of his own. Such a common invitation would insult him further, and possibly make me look like a spy. He needs to know I care about his opinion and respect no funny business. Lucifer is still a King even though he isn't at home." Jaskier sighed, feeling a little defeated.

"If what you say is fact and not some overblown fiction, you shouldn't even go over there. Give me an invitation, and I'll go alone. Where is the estate?" Geralt asked and pulled out his map and spread it out on the table so Jaskier could point it out. Geralt loudly yawning as Jaskier circled a mountain on the coast with a pencil.

The booze made Geralt tired, and the fresh wounds from his last fight had barely healed, and he reeked of seaweed and rotten fish even the witcher has grown accustomed to being aware of now.

"Don't be silly, I'm coming, and that's final, plus this should be a trip for the morning. You need a bath first," Jaskier stated and took a few strands of Geralt's dirty, white hair between his fingers and made a face.

"Thanks, I hadn't noticed." Geralt said with a comedic sneer.

"Maybe a nap too," Jaskier added when Geralt glared back at his cheeky smile.

"You will be rested, fed and presentable to deliver the invitation as well as a sample of what fortune's favour has granted me." Jaskier popped a few grapes in his mouth as he winked.

"I don't need a nap!" Geralt said but was betrayed when another yawn hit him, so he punched the table knocking the candelabra over. Geralt quickly snapping his fingers making all the flames extinguish as the candles broke and scattered about on the floor.

"Dammit fine! Where's the bath!?" he asked, causing a bit of scene. It was out of character, but it had been a long time since they were together. For some reason, the conversation was revolving around diplomacy and bureaucracy when usually Jaskier wanted to know more about Geralt's adventures. Geralt waited for Jaskier to stand and lead the way to the upper floors but they sat there for a quiet moment as Jaskier studied him.

"You're a bit more boorish than normal, are you sure everything is okay or am I not allowed to ask?" Jaskier crossed his arms waiting for an apology.

"It's nothing. I'm just sore." Geralt finished his ale with a chug and fell back into his chair like a grumpy bear.

"Nothing? Knocking a flower pot over is nothing. It seems like you uprooted an entire tree." Jaskier commented making the same face as the life-size portrait behind him. Geralt finally noticing the audacious mural of Jaskier wearing pumpkin pants while slaying a dragon. He then stood up abruptly making the glasses on the table shudder before he peeled open a gash in his armour. There was more than one wound Jaskier was made aware of as Geralt's armour had been sundered. "Ooof, and you won this fight, right?" Jaskier shuddered at the sight. "Against the Leshen, yes." Geralt said and exited the table and headed to the upper floors not waiting anymore.

Up the stairs, Geralt entered a beautiful hallway decorated with masks and drapery which lead to a spacious suite with couches and a hookah. The inn rooms transformed into cabaret stage where musicians sat around playing songs rehearsing and reciting poetry. It was a marvel to behold at how much had changed in a year.

"Hi, Geralt!"

"Hey, baby!"

"When am I going to get my solo?"

A group of dancers waved and shouted to get their attention. Geralt recognized some of them and motioned back sheepishly. Jaskier was stumbling over a couch out of place.

"Oi! Get this place cleaned up my Guests are arriving and this place looks like a nekkers nest. Maybe when you can prove you are more then children, you will get a chance at a solo." Jaskier let out an exasperated sigh.

Once at the top level, Geralt spotted Pricilla sitting in the bedroom with the door open. Her beautiful voice was humming songs while her back was to them. Jaskier picked up the pace and brought Geralt to their bathroom, a spacious place with stone and tiled floors with a rather elaborate tub sitting under a draped window. The same red and brown colour scheme in the towels and a gold candelabra which Geralt lite with his magic.

"Oh, thank you!" Jaskier exclaimed.

"Not going to lie, this is a nice house." Geralt crossed his arms and looked around the room.

"Do you like it?" Jaskier asked with a proud smirk before busied himself to get the water prepared. Geralt took his time to investigate the stonework and tapestries in the room. Jaskier hummed a tune and shoved some fragrant soaps into the Witcher's hands.

"Now get undressed and wash, you smell like you've spent the night in a bucket of fish heads!" Jaskier tuts wagging his finger as he prepares a towel. Geralt fumbled with all the loose knick-knacks and set them down, one of the delicate vials of lavender oil falling off the chair which Geralt caught it mid-air.

"Okay, okay!" Geralt said as he removed the elegant swords from his back and removed his gear. Once free of the restrictive leather armour, Geralt stretched to the music of his bones cracking. His rapid healing putting the bones back in place, before he peeled off his black cotton tunic. Jaskier darted around the room in distraction humming a little tune to himself. So Geralt snuck upon him. Now able to silently creep in his bare feet until he was right behind Jaskier, who didn't notice him peeking over his shoulder into the drawer.

"Do you have enough towels?" Geralt asked his lips right next to Jaskier's ear.

"Ge—Geralt!" Jaskier shrieked, jumping a little. The bard startled, as he spun around with a bundle towels blocking his view of Geralt and his lack of clothing. Jaskier should have expected this, but he was still surprised Gerald was getting this close to him. The witchers broad, muscular chest scruffy with hair and scarred with residual dried blood was getting up-close and personal. Though his beauty was scarred by some nasty looking wounds that were still raw. Jaskier tried not to stare, he had seen him naked before. This time, his body was riddled with scars so many he could not count. The fresh scabs on his chest looked like something had crawled into Geralt's skin and back out again near his ribcage and neck. Geralt followed Jaskier gaze to the wound and he covered it with his arm.

"You know I've missed you, right?" Geralt asked before briskly walking away to the tub to start unbuckling his belt. Geralt looked over his shoulder as he put his dagger down and caught Jaskier's eye while removing his pants. Jaskier could feel the heat in his cheeks as he met Geralt's gaze, but he could not look away.

"I missed you, too. Things have not been nearly as interesting without you around," he said, trying to sound calm but ultimately failing. Jaskier was drifting his gaze away and fixating on Geralt's back muscles as he climbed into the tub. The entire time Geralt had not looked away either and sunk into the cloudy water to hide.

"Mandarine and Rose petals? You're spoiling me." Geralt said. "You must want to impress this, Vampire?" Geralt question as Jaskier started to get flustered.

"I want his approval. Lucifer has too much influence." He huffed, "I'm also the one that has to smell you this week so of course, I would rather you smell of roses than monster guts."

"Why do you care so much about how I smell?" Geralt said as he held his breath and ducked under the water entirely. He scrubbed his face and hair while aggressively splashing about in the tub, making a mess. Jaskier watched on in horror.

"No! Just no!" He grabbed a bottle of shampoo from the side of the tub and poured some into his hand. "Stop, stop," he commanded and stood behind Geralt and took ahold of his hair, "You're hurt. Let me help." Jaskier sighed and started lathering up Geralt's hair.

"Hey!" Before he could fight, Jaskier's fingers were already entangled in his ashen locks massaging his scalp. "You don't have to do that." Geralt said and leaned into his hands. The soft sigh from his chest one of pleasure as Jaskier's nimble fingers relaxed him almost immediately. The content smile on his face, Jaskier noticed while washing his hair lovingly. An awkward silence between them for a beat.

"Can I ask you something?" Geralt blurted out to break the silence. "How are things with you and Pricilla? Everything you had hoped for in a settled-down life?" Geralt asked, getting rather personal. Jaskier thought for a moment about the question.

"We've been alright… Having Priscilla back from the hospital has been a joy, but her range has changed, she's more of an alto now. I've had to rewrite a few songs for her," Jaskier said as he started rinsing the stubborn blood and dirt away to reveal the pure white colour of Geralt's hair.

"Yennefer and I… well… I broke things off. For good this time. Other than that Ciri's doing great as a Witcher, A born natural, I can barely keep up with her. She took down a gryphon on her own faster then I could have." Geralt sounded glad, but it was always hard to gleam his mood. Especially with how quickly he changed topic away from Yennefer. The revelation of Geralt relationship with Yennefer and how it was all over quickly skipped before Jaskier could respond. His fingers had stopped moving as the bard lost himself, the pause between them grew distant. The silence of the moment beginning to get awkward.

"Ciri is a good kid. I miss her every day… I am sorry to hear about you and Yennefer," he commented. Geralt slumped his shoulders and fiddled with the rose petals in the water, crushing them in his fingers one by one. It was clear Geralt wanted to talk more, he usually liked the silence, but this was excruciating. Geralt pulled his head away from Jaskier so he could turn and face him.

"It's fine, you know I think I can handle the rest of this myself," he said, realizing the tension in the air. "You must have some sort of business to handle downstairs." Geralt said trying not to look at his friend.

"Things downstairs can wait a moment. You aren't telling me something. I thought you were in love with Yennefer." Jaskier pressed.

"I'm sorry I told you it would be a blessing to have you taken off my hands." Geralt blurted out rather loudly as if he was arguing. Jaskier's face fell as he rinsed his hands. Those words sparking the memory he had been pushed away for many years, but the pain of heartbreak was still fresh in his chest.

"I guess that's as close to an apology I'd ever get from you…" Jaskier's voice was quiet. Geralt went redder then a burnt pig in the sun.

"I am sorry! That's not how I wanted to say that!" He panicked and stood up to meet him. Then immediately sat back down, forgetting he was naked. "No! Fuck! Shit!" He cursed and slapped the water with a fist splashing recklessly.

"I appreciate healthy conversation between friends, but I am going to need a moment," Jaskier said with a blank expression since he couldn't face Geralt. The nudity had nothing to do with it. "Finish cleaning up. I'll be down the hall," Jaskier left the room, leaving Geralt alone in the tub.

Geralt submerged himself in the water, hoping a drowner would come and finish him off finally in this moment of dread. He screamed under the surface and came back up out of breath. Clean enough he jumped out of the tub, leaving the fish stank behind. He approached the clothes Jaskier brought out for him, then looked back to his beaten but still high-quality armour and stared for a moment. Geralt picked up his swords, donned his gear and went out the door.

"A vampire's castle is no place for you." Geralt whispered to himself before taking off down the stairs and left the Chameleon. Before Geralt could reach the stable, Zoltan stopped him at the door.

"Geralt old pal! It's so good to see you it's been nearly a year hasn't it?" Zoltan asked, going in for a pat on the back, before Geralt could reach Roach. Another figure appeared in the doorway, Priscilla who donned sour look on her face.

"Geralt of Rivia, you would leave as quickly as you arrive and not even say hello to me?" She asked. The sour look on her face dropped to reveal a smile. Geralt looked between the two of them in panic, the immediate entourage of people trying to get his attention right when he wanted to disappear.

"Somethings come up I need to leave," he quickly said as he broke away from Zoltan.

"But ye just got here." Zoltan looked too Pricilla with a curious look. "What happened?" he asked.

"Jaskier found me a contract; it's urgent." Geralt blurted out aggressively, hoping they would take the hint and go away. Pricilla looked confused about what had happened and hurried back inside to find Jaskier upstairs alone in his room — sitting slumped over in his music chair with his lute propped against the wall out of reach.

"What's going on? Geralt just left in a hurry without even saying hello. Said you gave him some sort of contract? Can't he just come here to relax once in a while?" Pricilla questioned Jaskier, who seemed unresponsive as he stared at his boots.

"Jaskier? Did something happen?" She asked, putting her arm around his shoulder. Jaskier looked up at Pricilla.

"He ran off without me?" Jaskier sighed and stood up, "That idiot. I'll be back shortly." Jaskier said, giving Pricilla a gentle kiss on the forehead and without grabbing his lute headed out. He wasn't going to let the Witcher face the vampire on his own, especially after that conversation.


	2. Act 2

Act 2 The King

Geralt rode up to the castle that Jaskier had circled his map of Novigrad. Out on the far coast of the western reaches, a once-abandoned castle was in the middle of being rebuilt. Blanketed construction scaffold lined the wall while dozens of men brick and repair the stonework. A new settlement of families had moved in, and there were large dogs who ran around with kids in the late hours of the afternoon. The dinner bell rang in the distance as Geralt rode through the homes towards the castle. About three hundred meters off, Jaskier came around the bend with sweat dripping from his brow and he struggled to catch his breath. He ran the entire way by hopping fences and using shortcuts. When he caught up to Geralt he was approaching the gates. By the time Jaskier had reached village his legs were ready to give out forcing him to stop and lean against a tree before he could continue.

"Fuck me." Jaskier cursed as he watched Geralt reach the castle guards.

"Halt!" A guard dressed in black armour stopped Roach before she could step onto the bridge. "You have arrived at Castle Ravenloft. What is your business with his Majesty King La'Croix of Ferelden." The knight addressed Geralt with a salute.

"I'm here on behalf of Julian Alfred Pankratz... Viscount of… Lettenhove, the owner of the Chameleon. The theatre wishes to personally invite his ...highness to the next show." Geralt nodded to the guard after stumbling over the name.

"Sir Eckhart will show you the way, be warned witcher there are many eyes on you now." The guard motioned Geralt to cross the bridge where a Knight sat on horseback wearing midnight armour and a violet caplet.

As Geralt crossed the bridge, he felt his heart beating in his throat as Roach came to a stop in front of the black knight.

"Sir Witcher." The black knight removed his helm and revealed himself to be a man with raven hair and tipped ears. "His Majesty bids you welcome. I am Sir Nathanial Eckhart, Knight commander and personal guard to his majesty Lucifer La'Croix King of Ferelden who is here fleeing from the blight with his people. If you pose a threat to his grace or his guests, I have authority granted to me upon King Radovid V ruler of Redania and contracts signed by his grace under the treaties of refuge to strike you down where you stand. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Geralt replied as he was lead towards the stable up the mountain trail towards the looming dark castle concealed by the repairs structure.

Jaskier had finally caught his breath and took off running when Gerald started to cross the bridge. Once he reached the gate he was just in time to see Geralt be led away by a knight out of sight. Jaskier cursed.

"Shit… Balls… fuck! Dammit! ~ Geralt!" Jaskier quickly approached the bridge sliding to a stop.

"Halt!" the guard said, "What business do you have at Castle Ravenloft?" The guard nearly pulled his sword. Jaskier gave a small flourish, presenting his best smile and the guard relaxed.

"I have come to invite the King to my magnum opus performance The Princess and the Frog live on stage in three days time at the Chameleon. Forgive my friend he seems to have arrived before me and didn't bother to wait for me. So hard to find good help these days." Jasper said feigning the best smile he could. The guard looked over the exhausted-looking mess which was Jaskier as he ranted. His hair mussed, and his skin clammy and red. The bolero he was wearing under his arm, with the top few buttons of his shirt undone.

The guard waved to the battlements above as a man with a crossbow ducked out of view. "

You will have to come back…" The guard started to turn him away when Jaskier started protesting.

"Wait, wait! I am a Viscount of Lettenhove. I am the proprietor of the Chameleon. Please let me prove to his royal highness that I am indeed the greatest bard that will ever rejoice his name." The guard hesitated and looked away for a moment before lowering his spear.

"Go a head." He said and let Jaskier through with a wary glance. "You will wait for Sir Lionheart to lead you inside." The guard looked up to the battlements again and waved again. A teenager ran down the stairs and appeared a few moments later wearing scouts armour and a purple caplet

"Sir…" the boy had a sour pout on his face as he walked up to Jaskier. He too had long raven hair tied in a ponytail, and youthful looks but walked about with a scowl as if someone had to spit in his waterskin. "So you're the famous bard Dandelion?" Sir Lionheart asked.

"Yes indeed." Jasper said

"You're pretty old looking." Sir Lionheart responded and turned to walk him inside.

Geralt and Roach followed Sir Eckhart in eerie silence. There were no questions or resistance into his person or his goals. Geralt stared at the silver sigil on Sir Eckhearts back. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice behind him, and slowed Roach to listen. Before he could focus, Geralt spotted a man with a crossbow pointed at him from the battlements.

"Keep moving." Sir Eckhart spoke, breaking the silence between them.

"Not a very nice way to greet a guest…" Geralt spoke and stopped the horse as the Knight turned around and drew his sword.

"You are no guest. You are a witcher who threatens this castle. March." Sir Eckhart sat tall on his horse sword at the ready, making Geralt sweat. A fight was not what he expected and when Geralt tried to draw his sword he heard Jaskier close by.

"Hey! It's seems as if there is a misunderstanding, I know the King he came to my show last month!" Jaskier said over sharing as he fluttered around the knight. "I apologize for my friend barging in without—- " Jaskier noticed a glimpse of silver-white hair ahead of him. "GERALT!" He called out.

"Jaskier what are you doing here?" Geralt asked and jumped off of Roach. If he was going to be shot, he didn't want her caught in the crossfire. "Get on Roach and go." Geralt said sternly. "I shouldn't have come alone, but it's too late." he tried to speak, but Sir Lionheart drew a knife and pointed it at Jaskier's neck from behind.

"Not a step further. You will deliver your invitations in person. You know, because you're so chummy with the King" Sir Lionheart threatened.

"The Witcher and The Bard will both be greeting his Majesty this late evening. We will see if you're telling the truth or not. Put down your weapons, you are surrounded." Sir Eckhart spoke loudly to catch everyones did not remove the swords from his back.

"No thanks, I will keep them sheathed but you aren't touching them," he replied.

"Fine, I pray you mean no harm, or else we will be forced to ensure the safety of our own." Nathanial said as Geralt and Jaskier shared a worried glance.

In the main hall of the castle, a line of wine casks lined up along the wall each one the size of a baby elephant. Halfway down the foyer there was a cask draped with red cloth sitting under a magnificent stained glass window. There stood a man wearing midnight blue evening robes with long raven hair past his waist that tumbled into soft curls. It had been a while since he had last shaved and his balbo styled goatee was overgrown into a dense scruffy beard. He had a soft eyes with chiseled features and he smiled warmly at everyone as they approached. Sir Eckhart escorted Geralt at sword point while Sir Lionheart held a dagger to Jaskier's back. They marched forward up to the King of the castle who turned to them with a wine glass in hand.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are they being threatened." The King demanded. Jaskier had heard rumours but had not ever having been this close to Lucifer in person. His pale skin like snow contrasting his pure blue eyes which glowed in the dim light.

"They claim to be inviting you to the theatre, but this one is a witcher he arrived in Velen by boat this morning." Sir Eckhart nudged his blade into Geralt's back, making him step forward.

"So what? Has he posed a threat to me?" Lucifer asked, somewhat offended. Jaskier cleared his throat,

"g—good evening,your majesty," He tried to greet the King, but he was slightly distracted with the dagger pointed at his back. His skin prickled with goosebumps.

"The Witcher is Geralt of Rivia. He is with me, not as a Witcher but as a fellow patron of the arts. My first muse," Jaskier tried desperately to talk his to safety. Hoping, Lucifer could sense his honesty.

"Wait, I know you," Lucifer said, looking at Jaskier for a long moment. "Yes! You're the bard Dandelion the one with the catchy tunes but can be off-key in the high notes Your theatre runs those boorish plays in the slums. You need a better writer." Lucifer said as he placed his wine glass down next to three others. All of which were filled with various wines in the middle of a taste testing. Jaskier's lips pursed as Lucifer critiqued him. "Perhaps your tongue can be used for other things, here this will be better… Well put down the blades, and everyone have a taste." Lucifer demanded and walked up to Jaskier handing him a glass of white wine. "Sir Eckhart, go back to your post. Sir Lionheart you can stay." Lucifer waved them off, but Sir Eckhart and Geralt were in the middle of a staring contest.

"I don't trust this witcher." Sir Eckhart said and sheathed his blade.

"I have not lived this long by not being cautious, my son, Sir Lionheart, will keep an eye on me. Won't you boy?" Lucifer smiled graciously, and despite the rough greeting of his armed guards, the King of Ravenloft was welcoming and kind.

"Not interested. Jaskier wants to invite you to his show at the end of the week, and to write a good review, there isn't enough creativity in Novigrad, and your words put a dent in business." Geralt spoke up in defence of Jaskier, however, was incredibly distracted by the words Jaskier had used.

"Why would he say muse? Why would he say that in the past tense? That is a interesting thought Gerald of Rivia." Lucifer said As Geralt battled those thoughts in his mind, Lucifer's gaze focused on the witcher with intensity as if he spoke without moving his mouth.

Jaskier took a sniff at the wine, checking the aroma then took a sip. "Hmmm… not bad, there are some nice sweet notes in it," he commented, examining the glass. Jaskier noticed the intensity in the air between and King and the Witcher. "Right, I would like to personally invite you, most gracious King… Lucifer to my latest show at the Chameleon, it will be a grand affair of song, dance, wine and music." Jaskier said with a flourish of his hand and a jovially bow. "I am hoping my latest piece will inspire you to review us more favourably."

"No, you haven't. You came to make sure Geralt didn't try to kill me, you told him I am a vampire and witchers slay vampires. You can kill me, you need me. The change the stars quo of right and wrong so you can thrive. So when the witcher disappeared after your lovers quarrel you thought. What? Murder won't solve this one?"

"Hold on that's not fair." Geralt tried to interject.

"Oh yes, Geralt, I know who you are. The white wolf. The Butcher of Blavakin and The Slayer of the Wild Hunt. My brethren have warned me of you. Kings have told me stories and witches have cried in my arms over you." Lucifer said with a smile, waving his fingers at Jaskier like he was a naughty child. "Oh, how the gods laugh upon me, a silly play is what reveals me to you," Lucifer said and started to walk down the hall towards another cask. The torches in the room shifted as their flames all pulled towards the rear window, which was open. The sound of rain softly rattling against the glass as the leaves of trees began to sing. There was magic in the halls at work.

"I'm not come here as a Witcher." Geralt snapped as Lucifer came to a stop at the next cast. This cask was smaller than the rest with a burned dwarven rune on the side of it. Lucifer poured another glass this one, blood-red with a pungent smell that made Geralt hungry suddenly. Lucifer walked past Jaskier who was intoxicated by the intense and inviting smell.

"I admit, I invited him with me because I had figured out what you are and asked Geralt to accompany me because I was afraid to approach you alone," Jaskier tried to plead his case to Lucifer. "But it was only to invite you to the show. That's it, I swear to you. Nothing more, not even a threat for a good review! Your grace delighting our presence is all I need" Jaskier nervously laughed while Geralt stood there glaring at Lucifer with malice behind his gaze.

"So you are a vampire?" Geralt asked as Lucifer brought the glass to him as well.

"So what if I am? Does that make me the villain? A monster?" He asked and placed a second cup in Jaskier's hand after delicately taking away the white wine. "Tell me, do you find me that terrifying?" Lucifer asked, his gaze like a mirror Jaskier could see himself within. A window into the truth which Jaskier wished to see more of.

"What are you doing?" Geralt asked, noticing how intensely they were staring at one another. Jaskier's eyes glazed over, and a small smile appeared on his face. "No, you're not a villain. Someone with an acrolite carved face and eyes that shine like crystalline glaciers? Not at all… misunderstood perhaps… hmmm… I want nothing more than to make you melt with heated passion at my performance, " The bard pondered aloud examining Lucifer intently. "I'm certain you have amazing stories as well. Ones that could inspire song and lyric that would enchant the world over!" Jaskier seemed quite taken with Lucifer. His eyes sparkled with inspiration Geralt has seen before. "Please your highness, tell me your story. I will make people better understand you and your greatness," Jaskier exclaimed wide eyed as he waited for Lucifer to reply. Lucifer hungry eyes gazed upon Jaskier wrist, his black painted fingernail grazing across Jaskier's delicate skin along the artery in his forearm. Lucifer attention taken away at how calm Jaskier was. When their eyes locked Lucifer was suddenly infatuated by him. Jaskier spoke nothing but the truth and Lucifer quickly let go of Jaskier's wrist. A small imprint in his skin that was about to bleed as Lucifer stepped back away from him.

"My story? Is long and complicated." Lucifer turned away from the question. Geralt suddenly confused by the whole situation as the two exchanged longing looks.

"Jaskier?" Geralt asked as he focused on the lovey-dovey face he recognized since Jaskier made it to every muse he had ever taken. "Hey, snap out of it." Geralt marched up to Jaskier and snapped his fingers in front of his face. Jaskier seemed not to notice his attention on Lucifer.

"I have time, please. I must know," Jaskier all but begged at this point. "Geralt don't you see Lucifer is the most fascinating person in this world and damned all to hell I forgot to bring my lute. Geralt, you horse's ass. This is not about you!" Jaskier cried with tribulation.

"A pity I feel like on a different day and under different circumstances I would have enjoyed your company, but alas I cannot tell you my tale oh sweet… Jaskier." Lucifer turned to Sir Lionheart and nodded his head. "Take the Witcher to the private suite and lock him inside until I figure out what Jaskier's real plan is. Come here." Lucifer beckoned to Jaskier who forced by magic walked forward.

"What! Jaskier snap out of it!" Geralt went to strike the bard, but Sir Lionheart attempted to grapple him. The teenager was not strong enough to hold back Geralt's arm as he slapped his friend. Gerald then palmed Sir Lionheart in the face and knocked him on his rear using his Ard sign. The them of magic pulsed in the room and the table leg holding onto one of the larger kegs broke. Sir Lionheart and Geralt watching as the barrel began to rock off its stand and onto the teen. Jaskier frozen in shock for a moment he held his cheek looking a little dazed as the fuzzy feeling of magic tickled his senses.

"It's alright, Geralt. I am just going to speak further about the cabaret. I very much want his approval," still enamoured with Lucifer Jaskier had eyes only for the King who was wide eyed at what he was watching. Geralt grimaced as Jaskier walked away, but caught the keg before it rolled onto the kid. Lucifer's expression fell to horror.

"Within moments of these two entering my castle. Everything is falling apart." Lucifer wondered aloud as Jaskier stood beside him smiling like an idiot. "It's going to be that kind of night." Lucifer sighed and with a wave of his hand, the table leg snapped back into place. Gerald huffed as the weight of the keg was alleviated and Sir Lionheart laid there stunned.

"Thanks." Sir Lionheart said meekly as the size of the keg would have been enough to crush him. Everyone in the room stopped for a second.

"What do you ask of me, Witcher," Lucifer directly changing his tone.

"Excuse me? What happened to being locked up?" Geralt asked.

"That was before you saved my son from being crushed by a wine keg. Pathetic." Lucifer spat and looked to Sir Lionheart who was shamefully averting his gaze. Geralt suspiciously eyeing Lucifer then motioned towards the charmed bard.

"He's fine, side effect of the vampirism I can't control. It seems he feel for my charm. I will not harm him, less I steal from you his love." Lucifer winked, and Geralt let go of the keg and used his Axii sign Reaching into Jaskier's mind using the powers of chaos taking control of his will from the King.

"Step back! He's dangerous." Geralt warned.

"Hm, Stole the words out of my mouth." Lucifer said and noticed Sir Lionheart scramble up to his feet with his dagger drawn.

"Halt!" Lucifer said to the knight before he attempted to stab Geralt from behind. Jaskier stopped moving and took a cautious step back from Lucifer. He blinked a few times as Lucifer's charm went quiet at Geralt's warning. Jaskier continued to step back until he was away from the vampire. His eyes didn't leave Lucifer as he carefully and cautiously fled back to the witcher.

"Geralt…" he whispered, "I think I should have just swallowed my pride and not have gone looking for the King's approval."

"You think?" Geralt snapped but realized he caused this situation at equal blame. "Listen, I am not here to kill you." Geralt said firmly to Lucifer. Lucifer couldn't read him, a blank slate and Geralt could not understand him. Jaskier was feeling overwhelmed while looking for and exit. He did not dare to move while a stalemate between his dear friend and a misunderstood vampire. The castle Ravenloft sitting in a cursed silence. It was an inspired moment, and Jaskier suddenly understood what he had been missing in his recent works.

"Your Highness, I think Geralt and I would like to take our leave. I do hope to see you at the Chameleon at week's end. I promise you it will be a show you will never forget!" Jaskier grovelled.

"And walk into my assassination like a lamb to the slaughter?" Lucifer asked with a delightful grin. "How scandalous? You think once you came into my castle, I was going to let him go?" Lucifer asked, pointing to Geralt. "No, he does not leave… you may go and if you come back I will make sure you and everyone you love disappear. Luke take him away." Lucifer dismissed the Bard and glared at Geralt.

"You wish to fight me alone?" Geralt asked, it be just the two of them once they left. Geralt's witcher senses were paying attention to each and every little thing in the room. Lucifer was no ordinary vampire. The smell on him was old, like a carcass dug up from an ancient tomb. The simple parlour tricks Lucifer had shown so far were just a hint from the aura of chaos which exuded from the King. Geralt hoped he had what he needed, superior oil for slaying undead creatures. A potion of black-blood already in his bloodstream to poison a blood sucker. All of these things which Lucifer had probably picked up on by the speed of his pulse. "Are you afraid of me?"Geralt asked. Sir Lionheart following orders and forced Jaskier away.

"Of course. A coward hides behind a lie. Is it so alarming that I fear death?" Lucifer replied nervously scratching his chin. Jaskier struggled against Sir Lionheart.

"No, I'm not leaving without Geralt," Jaskier had to think quickly. He needed to say something that would get Lucifer to let Geralt go. "I— I can't perform the show without him! Geralt is one of my leads! Without him, there is no show!" Jaskier exclaimed as Geralt's eyes widened with sudden enlightenment, and he nodded quickly.

"Yes! I've been on the stage before with Irina and Pricilla last year. The play was called "The Doppler's Salvation," I played the witcher." Geralt said speaking the honest to gods truth.

"Do you expect me to believe Pricilla, the gorgeous, the grand and my love, let you perform with her? That is a laugh you can barely express the truth let alone a human emotion. Who pre tell are you playing this time? Another witcher? Do you take me for a fool?" Lucifer said rather astounded at the garbage coming out of the wolf's maw. Jaskier butted in to wrangle the conversation in their favour.

"Yes, Geralt is usually very method, but this time he will be playing the villain. A glorious call back to his first role in one of my stories," he was getting elaborate. "Of course Pricilla will be our leading lady and as for my role… that will be a surprise!" Jaskier sounded as if he had planned all of this from the start, but truth be told he was making it up on the spot and going to need to write a whole new script that night if Lucifer let them go.


	3. Act 3

Act 3 - The Two Timer

"The villain, you say," Lucifer asked, sounding intrigued by the idea. Sir Lionheart's mouth agape to protest before Geralt interrupted him.

"Yes, I am the villain. The worst there ever was apparently." Geralt spoke in his usual monotone, after a long time he was finally opening up. Perhaps he was best at keeping it closed. Jaskier had not noticed Geralt's reaction. He was to enthralled telling Lucifer about his 'new' play.

"So, your majesty. Shall you let Geralt and I get back to our preparations and will you be in attendance?" he asked.

"What's the villain's name?" Lucifer asked Geralt who blankly stared at him. "A Witcher who abandoned the school of the feline and became an assassin. His name is Mi'kyal of Greyrock." Geralt thought up on the spot.

"How delightful, you get play what you know. We all have seen the corruption of the feline for decades." Lucifer joked and returned to a more relaxed, albeit guarded posture. "Well, then, I might be there. Well, that is after my companion goes to see it first. To ensure it's up to my standards of course. How about they come over tomorrow night?" "Tomorrow night!?" Jaskier was startled by the deadline, "Well, it might still be a little rough. We are still practicing, you know. Still touching up and perfecting those final touches…" he smiled.

"Jaskier…" Geralt grumbled.

"Well you have been practcsing for so long it will be easy to impress them. Besides if you can't entertain a deaf person I highly doubt you can entertain me." Lucifer said and turned around to see a grey-haired gentle creature who suddenly appeared in the room.

"I am proficient at reading lips." They noted with glasses glazed over in the reflection of intense light. Jaskier recognizes the figure. They had accompanied Lucifer to shows before, and he knew them to be a heckler.

"You will be the one coming to see us? Tomorrow night? Things were just getting worse and worse." Jaskier looked to Geralt and back to Lucifer. "Yes, wonderful. We really should be going now, though. We need to check in on Pricilla…"

"Come on, I'll take you home." Geralt slowly turned away from Lucifer and began walking, and the vampire did not follow.

"Good night, you two, my men will be keeping an eye on you, to ensure you return safely home, of course" Lucifer said in a somewhat threatening but polite way. Geralt grabbed Jaskier by the arm and pulling him at a hurried pace to get out of the foyer as fast as possible. Roach was waiting for them next to the knight Sir Eckhart who was keeping watching over her.

"Your horse." He offered the reigns to Geralt somewhat surprised he was leaving. A worried look in his face as well.

"Jaskier get on." Geralt said as he took the reigns and held Roach still. Geralt never let Jaskier ride Roach before unless he was dying. He was astonished but complied as Geralt hoisted himself up onto the horse and steadied himself, but didn't say a word. The air was tense, and Jaskier's mind was buzzing trying to figure out what kind of play he was going to write and put together by tomorrow. Geralt jumped on the horse and without hesitation took off down the road back for the castle bridge. Sir Lionheart, Doctor Callaghan and Lord Lucifer La'Croix standing at the castle doors watching them go.

"I want to know everything they are up too, find out if there are other witchers around and notify me immediately," Lucifer said with a sour expression. "My lord, I believe the bard is telling the truth." Doctor Callaghan spoke as their hands followed along in sign language. Sir Eckhart was signing back to them as they addressed the group.

"The witcher came alone. Geralt of Rivia has been known to visit the Viscount, but has not been seen in over a year." Sir Eckhart crossed his arms uncomfortably pondering the situation.

"Geralt is dangerous. If he is here, he is most certainly following a contract of some sort for you head my Lord." Sir Lionheart interjected.

"Then find out who put the contract out, for now, Doctor, keep an eye on them. If this play is real, I am curious about what Jaskier plans to present to me." Lucifer had a sneaky smile on his face as he turned around and reentered the castle.

"Yes, sir!" The group saluted and off they went in different directions. The Bard had left an impression on Lucifer, making him smile like a schoolboy as he travelled down the wine-filled hall of the foyer. The glass he had poured for Jaskier had a delicate lip print on the rim. Lucifer inspected it, smelled the wine and sampled it like the rest. The added kiss from the bard bringing an airy blush to his cheeks.

"Don't be silly… it tastes sweet regardless." Lucifer mumbled to himself as he began cleaning up the mess he had made humming a tune as he did.

Once Geralt and Jaskier rode out of the castle's ground and made it back to the village, Roach picked up into a canter, and they sped through the rain soaked fields. Geralt riding behind Jaskier with his arm holding the bard's small frame tightly to his chest. Geralt's other hand gripped on the reigns steering until they made it to a clearing where they slowed to a stop. Geralt looked around to see if anyone had followed them. Jaskier oddly quiet. He was so close to the witcher. The air was tense and awkward as Jaskier shifted around, making things even more awkward. Happy Geralt could not see his blushing face. Geralt suddenly dismounted the horse once they were in a quiet clearing, he needed to hit something, to get away from Jaskier who was making him flustered. Jaskier remained seated on Roach unsure what he should do, but the silence was too much.

"Geralt… I'm sorry about what happened back there. Something about Lucifer enticed me, and I don't know what happened…" Jaskier sounded genuinely remorseful.

"That is exactly why I didn't want you to go there!" Geralt snapped and pulled Jaskier off Roach. "Are you a fool? What if he overpowered me? How could you not know he was a mage!?" Geralt was panicked, his loud voice echoing in the woods as he pinned Jaskier between himself and Roach. "Do you understand how powerful he is? A king, a vampire and a sorcerer? We could both be dead, and not a single soul would have known where we went." Geralt was fuming, but not angry. He was worried, and his shaky hand tightly gripped onto Jaskier puffed sleeve a clear sign of his fear.

"But I have spoken with him before. That's why I wanted to go together. I had a plan," Jaskier interjected and then fell quiet for a moment. The awkward silence between them as neither could make eye contact with each other "How was I supposed to know he was a sorcerer? Ask the king to show me a trick or two? I was already distracted by the fact he's a VAMPIRE." Jaskier exclaimed. His frustration that he had let his confidence make him so careless. Geralt's strong hand firmly held him in place and he could not turn away. There was an odd sense of comfort to Geralt scolding even if it was slightly intimidating. Jaskier finally looked up at Geralt, regret etched on his face and he peered deeply into the Witcher's yellow glare. "I'm sorry I put you in danger, I shouldn't have asked for your help with this," he apologized.

"Me! What about you! You're the only reason I came out here for. I can handle a vampire, but I can't handle the idea that you could end up his next victim." Geralt admitted both his hands clamped on Jaskier's shoulders as he leaned into him. Roach let out a huff as the two argued and shifted bumping into Jaskier pushing him into Geralt. The sudden embrace throwing Geralt off guard but his arms locked around the bard. Hugging him like an armoured teddy bear. Jaskier leaned into his touch, desperate to wrap his arms around Geralt. Never before had they been so close that Jaskier could rest his head on Geralt's chest. The intensity of everything seemed to collapse, and the rain was calm.

"I won't be so careless…" Jaskier muttered. "But you, you shouldn't go charging in without a plan again," he spoke in a soft muted tone. Geralt finally took a deep breath, the conversation from earlier still fresh in his mind causing this drama-filled evening. The sudden realization of the situation at hand, Geralt drew back from the hug with a gruff exposition. Trying to conceal his emotions which he was well-practised at.

"I'll take you home." he said, taking Roach's reigns as she tried to walk ahead. Jaskier fell back following behind Geralt. With the air between them a little clearer his usual spring return to his step.

"Do you think Lucifer would care if food is provided? He is a vampire and they drink blood and there is not menu item that could fit his tastes without sickening the rest of my clientele." He asked curiously. Geralt should have known it would not be a quiet trip back, immediately Jaskier started asking him question after question regarding vampires and Geralt couldn't help but stare at him.

"You are impossible. I ask you something important, you run off then after barging into a gothic castle and meeting a magical vampire you ask me about a food prep for you new object of your affection?" Geralt asked astounded and grumbled before he marched on in silence. "What am I doing here?" he quietly asked himself. Jaskier stopped walking.

"Maybe there are things that are not easy to talk about, Geralt. I'm sorry about you and Yennefer, but I could have told you ages ago it wasn't going to work. The woman is a few pints sort of a keg and you, well that's another story..."

"I don't want to talk about Yennefer or anyone else. I wanted to talk to you about what happened back when we went after that dragon. I said a lot of stuff, and I've never forgiven myself for it. You constantly remind me of it with your passive remarks then pretend like you never said anything in the first place. I am not a fool, Jaskier. I know you are a master of words. You don't let things slip without a double meaning." Geralt barked, but kept walking, the quiet trail growing cold as the rain picked up.

"Yes, what you said hurt, it hurt a lot. You were everything to me, my inspiration, my dearest, my companion, and you wanted to be rid of me!" Jaskier was starting to get loud. "I was surprised you even showed up, but of course you did if you and Yennefer split. Why would my attention be needed if you were getting someone else's?" Geralt let go of Roach and stormed up to Jaskier.

"Maybe I was sick of being treated like a mascot for your music. At least Yennefer was blunt with how she was using me." Geralt defended the witch. "I wasn't sure what I wanted then, all I knew was that everything turned to shit around me. My friends, my allies and anyone I cared for would get hurt or worse if they stayed around me. It doesn't mean that I should have said, but what I said to keep you safe. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I waited too long to tell you how I feel, but it doesn't matter. I'm not letting you put on a show for the vampire. If I kill him, you will be safe, and that's all that matters." Geralt seemed like he was shouting, but there was a lack of might behind his words. An emptiness which had clouded his spirit. The dark, cold rain starting to seep into their hair and clothes as it began to pour, the gloom partnering well with the dreary mood they were in.

Jaskier looked shocked, "You were never just a mascot to me…" everything else Geralt had just said was in one ear and out the other. But, the point about feeling used stuck out. "I never wanted to make you feel like you were just some… what's the word I want…" Jaskier brow furrowed as he tried to convey his thoughts. "You are not some passing fling to me!" He sighed, "I am sorry I made you feel like you were." Jaskier pushed past Geralt and Roach and broke off into a run back to the Chameleon. Geralt just stood there in the rain, confused and trying to piece together what just happened. Jaskier ran from him, that wasn't a surprise, but he felt like he wasn't understood.

"Jaskier! Come back and talk to me!" he finally screamed as Jaskier kept running. Gerald bolted after him, he was much faster and equipped to run and caught up with Jaskier. He grabbed his wrist, trying to make him stop gently. "What do you want from me?" Geralt asked tightly, gripping Jaskier's hand, afraid to let go. Jaskier turned to Geralt, he was breathless from running, the rain had soaked his hair, and the water dripped down onto this face. The bard said nothing, and he pulled the Witcher forward, bringing their faces closer. They looked into each others eyes and kissed passionately in the rain. The fear of rejection settled between them as Geralt did not push away. Instead, his arms embraced Jaskier only to pull him closer into the kiss. Impulsive? Maybe but for the moment a blessed silence was shared between them. The cold shivered them closer as Geralt ran a hand through Jaskeir's chocolate hair as they kissed passionately.

As fast as the moment came, it was gone as Geralt pulled back when his mind cleared of the initial wonderlust. Jaskier was surprised he had summoned the courage to kiss the witcher.

"You did push me off." Jaskier looked away flustered, and for the first time, he felt shy. Geralt's hand still grasped to his wrist.

"Im done pushing you away." Geralt said softly and tilted Jaskier chin up to making their eyes meet once again. Jaskier humming involuntarily as he did as his cheeks flared red.

"We should head back to the Chameleon and get into some dry clothes." Jaskier intrupted, before Geralt kissed him agian. Things were suddenly very complicated, but one thing was clear. Jaskier and Geralt had feelings for one another. The trouble of such feelings would be problems for their future counterparts to deal with.  
"Alright," Geralt said and gently let go of Jaskier's wrist before leading him back to the road where Roach waited. Geralt climbed on first and reached down to Jaskier joined him on horses back. Roach didn't seem thrilled to be carrying both of them, but more concerned with getting out of the rain headed back to town at a canter once again. Jaskier sat in back this time with his arms around Geralt's waist holding him close. It was less awkward this time as the bard rested his head against Geralt's back, enjoying the feeling of being close. Geralt taking a deep, steady breath trying to figure out where they went from here.

It was almost midnight by the time they reached the Chameleon, and the rain was still coming down hard. Geralt and Jaskier dismounted and left Roach in the stable after taking off her saddle and packing up Geralt's gear. The silence between them, unbelievable by Zoltan who watched them from his stool at the front door. As the two approached like a pair of drowns cats Zoltan cleared his throat for their attention.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Zoltan asked smoking his pipe protected from the rain by the awning. Geralt stepped up first, the slosh of water in his boots. Waterlogged and twice his regular weight making the floorboards creak. Jaskier had put his bolero back on but never buttoned his shirt back up, the exposed white fabric clinging to him in places and bagging awkwardly in others.

"There was a vampire." Geralt said as Zoltan stared at them.

"Well, come in then." He shrugged and waved the two inside as they trudged along. The place was dead as everyone had gone to bed. The pair walked upstairs, leaving a trail of muddy prints behind as they got to the top. Pricilla came out of her room in her nightgown after hearing footsteps to gasp at the sight of them.

"Are you alright? Where did you go?" Pricilla asked, noticing Jaskier so dishevelled.

"Vampire," Jaskier answered. Pricilla looked at him oddly.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" She asked.

"We just need to get dry and sleep. It has been a long day." Geralt said, noticing for the first time, Jaskier short for words.

"I would love a hot bath," Jaskier said shivering in his cold, damp clothing.

"Oh, the tub is still dirty from earlier…" Pricilla began to explain, but Geralt held his hand up.

"It's fine, I'll clean it," he said and walked to the bath suite.

"Jaskier are you okay?" Pricilla asked and rushed up to him quickly petting his face, brushing wet hair from his eyes.

"It's just been a long day," Jaskier sighed. "Lord Lucifer agreed to come to see the show. But, there will need to be some changes. We'll talk more about it in the morning. Get some sleep," he smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Priscilla smiled back and bid Jaskier a good night. She headed to the bedroom while Jaskier headed for the bath.

Jaskier was ready to sink into some warm water and get clean. He needed a moment to think and wrap his head around the days' events. Geralt however had already rid himself of his armour again but was currently rinsing out the tub. The dirt he stained it with from earlier running down the drain along with the left over rose petals. Jaskier couldn't thinkg, not with the black cotton tunic Geralt was wearing shaping every muscle on his back while he cleaned. Jaskier frozen as he stared.

"Sorry about that." Geralt said and picked up the used towels before running a fresh bath for Jaskier. "I should have cleaned it before I… ran out." Geralt paused as he turned around to watch Jaskier remove his jacket. The pink of his nipples clear through the wet white fabric.

Jaskier walked closer to Geralt as he shook his head, "it's clean now, and that's all that matters," he laughed. He peeled away his shirt to reveal his lithe frame. Despite his slim physique, he had a little muscle on his arms and shoulders but mostly he was a soft boy. Staring Geralt dead in the eye, he removed his belt and let his pants fall to his hips before unbuttoning them.

"You must be chilly as well," Jaskier noted, looking Geralt over, "would you… like to join me? The bath is big enough for both of us."

Geralt paused, caught red-faced and staring as his breath quickened. Quickly he cleared his throat and turned away and hesitated. A million thoughts on his mind, but without a word, he peeled off his shirt and stepped up to Jaskier. For a moment, Jaskier thought Geralt was going to attempt another kiss, but he walked past and over to the wall of salt jars and oils.

"Do you have any chamomile?" he bashfully asked, trying to keep his composure.

"Chamomile should be in the pale yellow bottle," Jaskier noted taking off his pants. Geralt seemed nervous, as Jaskier slipped into the water as it warmed his cold skin. He let out a relaxed sigh as he slid further into the tub as he watched Geralt dart around the room. Finally Geralt walked over to the tub with the vial of chamomile and a handful of turmeric salt. He tossed the salt in around Jaskier and pulled a chair over to the end of the tub behind the bard. Applying the oil to his hands.

"Lean back." Geralt instructed as he eased him back by the shoulder. "It's about time I returned the favour."

Jaskier leaned into him, and Geralt massaged his hands over his achy shoulders. The calming fragrance filling the room as the witchers strong fingers massaged his tired muscles. As Geralt's hands ventured over his back, they loosened tight knots the bard was unaware even existed. Geralt's touch was a different experience. Jaskier had not been touched like this before; he was intimate and his strength was calming. Jaskier's worried mind started to quiet as the protective aura of the witcher's presence quelled his anxiety.

"Geralt?" Jaskier asked softly. Geralt currently focused on his task methodically working in a pattern.

"Yes?" he asked his hands still touching him sensually.

"Are you going to join me in the tub?" Jaskier asked with a playful smile.

Geralt's hands stopped, nervously gripping onto Jaskier's shoulders.

"Are you sure?" He asked his face getting closer to Jaskier's.

"Yes," Jaskier insisted. His smile broadened. Geralt was being so cute — something he never expected from the witcher. Geralt stood up, walking around to the side as he unbuttoned his pants and slid them off. He climbed into the tub, practically straddling Jaskier while he sunk into the water. The two of them overflowing the waterline as Geralt leaned over for another kiss. Jaskier pulled him in and kissed Geralt happily, wrapping his arms around his broad waist. The kiss grew more passionate as Jaskier drew himself closer. Geralt greedily accepting Jaskier's passion as they entangled in each other's arms. Kissing Jaskier was like nothing else he had ever experienced. It wasn't hollow passion, but his heart ached now they were together like this. So many years had gone by, so much had happened but right now Geralt was the happiest man alive. He gripped Jaskier neck gently and pulled away for a breath.

"Jaskier…" The name slipped off Geralt's tongue like a song. The way Geralt said his name made Jaskier's heart flutter.

"Yes, Geralt?" He responded, tracing the muscles in Geralt's neck with his finger following them down to his collar.

"Teach me." bashfully, Geralt whispered. Jaskier smirked, for the first time and leaned into Geralt ear.

"Of course," he whispered. Jaskier started sensually kissing Geralt's neck as his hand glided over the Witcher's muscular chest. Jaskier slowly traced every inch of Geralt's upper chest before moving his lips further down his throat. Jaskier gently guided Geralt to sit back and the bard sat in his lap. The skin on skin contact alone making making Geralt hard. The witchers cat, like eyes, fluttered as the soft kisses hypnotized him to follow the bards every order. Jaskier took Geralt's hand and placed it on his waist.

"You know you are free to touch me as well," he commented, and Geralt grasped him firmly.

"Right." Geralt chuckled and nipped at his ear. Jaskier's hand ventured further down Geralt's chest to his abdomen and let out a small chuckle. He cupped Geralt's face with his other hand and pulled him in for a kiss. Geralt slipped his tongue over Jaskier's lips this time being encouraged to act boldly. Jaskier let out a soft moan, as Geralt was finally responding with some enthusiasm. He could feel Geralt's hands grab his ass and pull him even closer. Jaskier's hand slid further down Geralt's body past his abs and to his pelvis. His touch reaching ever closer to Geralt's cock which twitched in anticipation. Geralt took a few airy breaths, his heart racing as Jaskier sent him into blissful pleasure with such simple touches. Each kiss Geralt gave him a response of his delight as he hungrily nibbled Jaskier's lip for more. The witchers hand was kneading his flesh of Jaskier's ass tenderly. They suddenly parted as thunder clapped and lightning struck in the sky.

"The play."

"Priscilla!"

Geralt spoke first. Jaskier removed his hand from Geralt as his face went beat red. Geralt lifted his hands as Jaskier sat back away from him in the water

"I can't do this to Pricilla."

"I know." Geralt replied flushed with heat and uncomfortably hard. "You have to write a play for tomorrow." Geralt reminded him as they wistfully looked at each other.


	4. Act 4

Geralt was sent to the guest bedroom to sleep as Jaskier stayed up the rest of the night to begin reworking his stage play. As soon as Geralt had hit the sheets, he was out like a light. Jaskier sat alone in his room with him writing at the desk. As the morning sun crest in the distance and began to light the sky, Geralt easily awoke the moment the birds started to chirp. Geralt groaned as he rolled onto his back and sat up a yawn. The worn torn blue shirt he wore was a little small, so the top two buttons were open exposing his scarred chest. Geralt scratched at the itchy fabric and looked out to the window. Up in the highest room of the Chameleon Geralt could see Jaskier through the window. He was asleep at his desk with a quill in hand hunched over scattered papers. Geralt got up quietly and went up stairs, Geralt tried to open the door as quietly as he could but the old hinges let out a squeak. The squeak was enough to wake Jaskier briefly. "Fight for your freedom!" Jaskier shouted as he stared blearily as Geralt froze in place and stared back.

"and know that destiny… means nothing to a king." Jaskier said with a weak groan and fell back onto the deck. Asleep once again. Geralt sighed and silently approached Jaskier, picked him up and brought him over to the bed so he could nap. Geralt knew there was a lot to be done, Doctor Callaghan was coming. He knew he had to do something. He grabbed the script and headed downstairs in search of Pricilla.

Pricilla sat on the chaise in the lounge dressed in a robe with a beaten looking book in hand. The room was clean and everything had been put back in its place. The smell of fresh-cut flowers wafted through the air. "I'm surprised you're awake this early. There is tea on the table if you would like some." She spoke marking the page in her book and looked to the Witcher. "Geralt, good morning!" She smiled at him. "Good morning Pricilla," Geralt said with a hard knot in his throat. Pricilla moved over to create a space for him next to her, "sit down, did you sleep well?" "Yes, listen, we have a problem. A big problem." Geralt said and joined her. "What do you know about King La'Croix?" Geralt asked, perhaps a third-person perspective could enlighten the situation.

"King La'Croix was here a month ago with his entourage," Geralt was handed a fresh cup of tea in a paisley cup."There is a famous Doctor here named Jezebel Callaghan they use sign language to communicate. Jaskier knows it too and he told me that they had been insulting during the entire play in full view of everyone. I honestly saw it myself, can you believe it! Just rudely mocking him while sitting at his private table." Pricilla quickly spoke and roughly pulled apart her breakfast sandwich. "So that's what he meant by heckling." Geralt stated. Pricilla stopped and took a sip of her tea before continuing. "About a week after there was a mysterious review on the bulletin board saying the performances at the Chameleon were so blase even the king found it to be boorish," Despite her best efforts, she had made a mess of the front of her silk robe. "Was the play boorish?" Geralt asked and looked at the script in his hand. "Yes and no, he makes cute little stories that the kids adore and knows how to make a crowd smile. Though he lacks a certain depth to his characters and they feel empty. Poor backstories, so a lot falls kinda flat." Pricilla was savage in her subtle critiques, and Geralt couldn't help but crack a smile. "So you're saying what? The characters need an hour-long monologue?" Geralt asked somewhat lost to the world of fiction. "I think it is more important to show and not tell. It's a stage play, not a ballad," Pricilla schooled him. "The notes of the music should evoke the feeling, but the dancers should paint the picture." She pointed to some scribble on the paper in Geralt's hand showing him the bars of music. He stared at the sheets blankly, not being a music theorist or storyteller it was all just doodles. "Perhaps I am not the one who should be helping him… wait." Geralt had an idea and pursed his lips. "Who was the man who posted the notice on the boards?"

That evening Geralt stood back stage dressed in noble robes of black and gold. He tunic was fit snug to his frame and the beaded details accentuated the v of his neck but did nothing to mask his black eye and split lip. He was watching Jaskier on stage puppeteering a stuffed frog made from green felt. Pricilla sang to him wearing a princess gown with her hair braided into a golden crown. "My dearest princess, I have retrieved your golden trinket from the bottom of the well. I will give it back, but first, ye must bless me with a kiss." Jaskier bellowed out to the small audience that gathered for the dress rehearsal. Doctor Callaghan included and was sitting in view of the Witcher watching from the private table.

"Ick! I would not dare disgrace my beauty but touching your slimy skin. No trinket is worth that." Pricilla faints as she quickly scurries off the stage. Jaskier was left alone with the armoured frog taking center stage. "Oh, woe. If the Princess only knew what lay behind this green exterior. If only she could see what is truly hidden beneath this slim and scum!" Jaskier emoted through the puppet making the frog dance dramatically. "Though I can not speak my curse aloud, know this. Appearances can be deceiving." He said with a smirk as the music went grim. The curtains closed signifying the end of the first act.

Jaskier walked off stage to a blur of people trying to get in position for the next act, Geralt standing clear of the chaos as he watched them all flutter about nervously. Glancing at his note card where his few lines were written down, one of which was very long. "It is a shame you did not take me at my word, your scorn your… shit." Geralt tried to rehearse the line but had to quickly glance back at the card. "Mockery. Will not be met with… Jaskier!" Geralt snapped out of it as Jaskier came up to him and slumped over dramatically. "This rehearsal is more stressful than playing a broken bagpipe in front of Queen Calanthe may she rest her soul," he lamented. "You've been missing all day you disappeared this morning and now come home with a black eye a bottle of La'Croix Vineyard Estate wine and a new Gwent deck. Have you even tried to memorize your lines?" Jaskier heaved in one breath, the frog puppet in hand still acting next to him. "Put that thing away," Geralt remarked, pointing to the puppet.

They were not needed on stage till the final act of the play. Geralt did not address any of Jaskier's questions and went back to reading his lines. Pricilla was centre stage for her solo, and started to sing. Jaskier couldn't get distracted by a conversation and Geralt really needed to remember his lines. "No, I'm in character, and I need to stay in character so I will keep my puppet for the character of my play which will go wrong because you forgot your lines. Thank you very much, but you need to tell me where you went right now." Jaskier rambled in a single frazzled breath. Geralt sighed and put his note cards away. "I was out. Why are you pressuring me for details I thought you needed to focus on the show. If you are persistent about the details. I was tying up loose ends, and I have lines memorized, let me read them in silence a few more times." He glared at Jaskier while the frog puppet flailed angrily. It's face scrunched in a scowl being very emotive for a sock with eyes. "Did you talk to Pricilla?" Geralt asked to change the subject. "Of course I talked to Pricilla... we were working on our lines all day unlike you. What was so important that you had to leave, did you go to see King La'Croix? What happened? Don't tell me you…" Jaskier looked at the frog prince which three back his cape and slit its own throat and died horrifically in his arms. The crown falling off from the performance. "I wouldn't be trying to memorize lines if I did," Geralt caught the crown before it hit the ground and put it back on puppet. "And what I mean, is did you talk to Pricilla about... what happened last night." He kept his head down nervous to look him in the eye..

Jaskier swallowed a lump in his throat. "I did… she wanted me to ask you why. After all this time, why would you be trying to confuse me." he stared at the puppet while making a few faces with it to make sure the crown was secured. "I want to know if your serious or if last night was a mistake." Suddenly the puppet had lost life and went still in Jaskier arm as he looked out to Pricilla singing on stage. Her beautiful voice filled the theatre with an Aria.

"And I am scared to think,

That this close to home

We are on the brink

The prince was cursed

For each of his excursions

And people think I'm crazy

Something in my heart burns

With passion I long

To see him free of his bonds

'But why? Is this not

A will of my own desires

Who knows what's there."Pricilla walked about the stage in an elegant green flowing gown. There were golden butterflies stitched into the draped skirt as she walked around the dancers who brought the castle garden to life with animal props and flowers being tossed about.

"She's been at it for months, trying to get her voice back. Hearing you are bidding for my affection isn't helping her, and I can't just leave her. Geralt, she changed my life." Jaskier sighed. Geralt looked annoyed. "Do you consider it a mistake then?" He asked. "Geralt why don't you think what it is like in my shoes for a second, you walked away from me into the arms of so many women who have done nothing but take advantage. You left me! How do I know you won't just abandon me again." Jaskier shuddered. "I want it to be real, but I…" Jaskier trailed off not knowing what to say next. "Jaskier…" Geralt sighed and shifted his weight. "You seemed happy. I didn't want to drag you into a life-like mine," he paused, thinking of what to say next. "I'm confused too… but last night, I felt…" Geralt stopped again in fear of saying too much. "Geralt all I ever wanted was for you to talk to me," Jaskier said as he walked up to the Witcher. Their faces close as he started to whisper as the stage went quiet for the violin solo. Jaskier put his hand upon Geralt's chest over his heart. "You have saved my life over and over again, and I would do whatever it took to repay that debt, but you never ask for anything. So ask me now, or else I will leave you right here, and we can both save ourselves a lot of heartbreak." Jaskier was stern, but he couldn't look Geralt in the eye. His hand shook gently against Geralt's chest while gripping the chain of the Witcher pendant. The lights from the stage candles reflecting off the teardrops welled in Jaskier's eyes. A mournful violin singing with Pricilla in perfect harmony. "I felt happy," Geralt replied quietly. Before the bard could respond, he leaned over to kiss Jaskier, but he pushed the witcher back using his own necklace. "No! I want to hear you say it!" Jaskier said raising his voice as the audience started to applaud. "Jaskier… I want to have you around. I mi—" Geralt couldn't finish. It was awkward and difficult. Jaskier let him go and stepped back away, bringing the puppet back to life in his hands and the small crowd got loud. "I can't do this Geralt. I have to go on stage." Jaskier said and quickly left to get to his mark at the curtain, leaving Geralt alone to wait for his only scene, watching as Jaskier shook his hair with a flourish as he amped himself up before pouncing onto the stage.


	5. Act 5

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The Princess had fallen in love with a man only to discover when the 12th bell rung he was cursed to turn into a frog. His disgusting form drove her away but his elusive charm held her mind." A second man was on stage with Jaskier sitting at a piano playing a royal tune while Jaskier went center stage all on his own with the Frog Prince proudly poised. "Alas, oh, fair Princess. If only you knew my pain, I curse this form every day as the people look upon me as a lowly creatine. A slimy disgrace worthy of no love or home, but together we bonded over poetry and sweets. Destiny has brought us together over the Law of Surprise, and I came here not wishing to claim you." Jaskier spoke in a proud accent when performing as the frog, and had done an incredible job not moving his lips as he did. "I am afraid I must say dear Princess for your sweet lilac kiss beckons me and even though the Queen may disapprove. I know our love is true. Destiny awaits!" Jaskier danced off to the back of the stage and handed the puppet off while the dancers brought out paper cutouts of monsters. A second puppeteer appeared and set the frog up on strings. Using shadows on rice paper screens to project a show made of coloured light. The now mighty frog prince was donning armour and a sword to fight his way to the castle painting on the backdrop. Jaskier was running to grab his lute to join the pianist in song while the audience watched the puppet and the dancers fight.

Jaskier followed behind the Frog Prince as he slaughtered the monsters, dancing and singing a jig as they put on a grand show. Acrobatic tricks, leaps and backflips. A ballerina dressed as a wraith expertly manoeuvring her intricate dress of tattered skirts in a pirouette. The Frog Prince branded his sword slaying her down into arms her fellow dancers which laid on the stage in a pile of dead monster corpses. The monsters dressed in bright colours and fun masks made of feathers. The row of children in the front was snickering loudly. Doctor Callaghan with a straight face not showing any slight of reaction. As Pricilla came back on stage, she was joined by Madam Irina playing the Queen wearing a crown, elegant gold dress and black makeup smudged around her eyes. A sword in hand and blood on her brow she faced off with the Frog Prince in battle as the Princess watched. What happened next stunned Geralt, as he put the pieces together of the story Jaskier had concocted for the play.

As the words faded away, Geralt was distracted when Doctor Callaghan stood up. They turned to meet someone who had approached the table, and he tried to get a look at who they were speaking too. Though his eyes couldn't focus, his nose didn't fail as he smelled the air catching a familiar and distinct scent. "Dykstra."

"The Princess's bead of gold

A frog blessing it with gifts

He mastered the eternal flame

They vanquished hatred

The Queen faced Destiny

For The Law of Surprise

Is a story of a Princess

And an unlikely Prince

In a story of demise."

Jaskier sang as the Princess, and the Frog knelt in front of the Queen. The Queen wrapped their hands with a blue silk scarf and blessed them in a union of love on top of monster corpses. A puff of smoke clouded the stage and alerted Geralt that he needed to go on. He took to the stage replacing the puppet, a prop sword in his hand as the smoke fanned away to reveal him to the audience. An audible gasp s everyone glanced upon Geralt in his beautiful royal robes. "By your blessing, I am given my body renewed. But lo, your highness. Your words are as empty as your soul. Besmirched on me, my cursed form and tossed away for it, Uh—-"Geralt had not memorized his lines. His head had been elsewhere, "Enough talk, have at you!" He lunged towards The Queen with the prop sword stabbing fainting to the left to make it appear he had slain her. The Queen fell to the ground, reaching out towards the Princess before finally passing away.

Jaskier slowed down his dancing. The audience went quiet as all eyes fell onto Geralt. Jaskier in the shadow of the spot line giving him a shocked look. His face went sour before he turned to the audience with a smile. "Alas! Yon Prince of frogs was cured, but once a fire starts, its end goal is to cleanse, and the Prince went on to lead the world to a better future." Jaskier plucked his lute, and the show wrapped up, but the final applause was lacking. Jaskier stepped back behind the curtain as it fell over the stage and he spun around and glared at Geralt. The dancers got up from their places, and everyone stood in a line on the stage for the final bows.

"Geralt, what happened to you, monologue?" Pricilla whispered to him gently. Geralt just grimaced and hurried himself off stage once bows were completed. Once offstage, he hit the wall with his fist. "Damn," he cursed. Pricilla came backstage as she finished her bows. "Well?" She asked. "I didn't know it as well as I thought I did," Geralt conceded. Pricilla nodded knowingly the final round of applause had ended and Jaskier joined Geralt and Pricilla backstage. Jaskier has pulled away to his puppeteer for a conversation before he could reach" them. "Hey JJ, I need my pay before the final show." The man in armoured frog puppet costume looked sick as he took off his frog head. "Oh, I am so sorry I said I would have that ready, I need to go upstairs," Jaskier said and took off faster than a bolt of lightning.

"Jack-!... It's okay Jirihm I got it already." Pricilla said and pulled a coin pouch from her pantaloons and dropped it in his hand. "Thanks a bunch. I'm going to make a cape that looks like Jaskier's puppet before the final night. Anything you want me to make?" He asked and looked to Geralt. "Do you want anything?" He motioned to Geralt rather simple outfit that didn't match with the armoured puppet at all. Geralt looked over at Pricilla, and she nodded approvingly, "If you think it will help the show, go ahead and ask." Geralt looked back to Jirihm. "I need a crown," he said finally. "What kind of crown, do you want gold like mine? I could do it from steel. Do you want a gemstone in it?" Jirihm asked. Geralt looked at the crown the puppet wore, it looked similar to the crown of King Radovid. "Steel, but not gold and green gemstones." Geralt pondered. A designer he was not, but he knew what he did not like. "You got it! I'll come up with something for you witcher. Perhaps something with wolf teeth?" He asked. "Yes." Geralt was blunt. "Perfect! Thank you so much! Jirihm has a good night." Pricilla said and gave him a hug before he went off to get changed. "Geralt would you come to speak to me for a moment?" Pricilla asked. Madam Irina was rallying the dancers as Pricilla led Geralt to a private room to talk. Geralt closed the door behind them nervously as those outside looked eager to overhear. He felt a sense of dread knowing this was going to be an awkward conversation. "Let's talk about your monologue after we talk about what Jaskier told me this afternoon at lunch," Pricilla said as she crossed her arms. "I'm sorry, Pricilla. I never wanted to do anything that would hurt you or Jaskier," Geralt genuinely apologized to her." Sorry? Are you kidding!? Thank you! Oh Jaskier has been on fire since your letter came in the mail. The spark between us went out long ago, but he can't admit it. Jaskier feels like he owes me a life debt when I owe him three times over and ever since you got here, it's like he is himself again. Do you know how many days he would go without singing or writing?" Pricilla asked. "What?" Geralt blurted out, surprised by Pricilla's response. He sighed, relieved that the weight of his guilt had been lifted off his shoulders. "What was Jaskier doing If he wasn't singing or writing?" He asked. "Clean," Pricilla said and looked to the sheets on the bed perfectly folded and tucked with care. Geralt stifled a snicker. He should not have found that amusing so he cleared his throat. "I don't want to take Jaskier away from everything he worked so hard for," Geralt finally spoke up about what he was thinking. "He's worked so hard for this place. The Chameleon is his home. It's your home, and I'm already going to ruin it just from not memorizing these... lines."

"It is a shame

you did not take me at my word,

your scorn your Mockery.

Will not be forgiven

By your blessing,

I am given my body renewed.

But lo, your highness.

Your words are as empty as your soul.

Besmirched onto me,

You murderous whore

my cursed form tossed away

A life debt owed

is a life debt to be paid.

Gifts brought on by destiny

are worthless if they mean nothing.

Take what is yours,

fight for your freedom and know

that destiny…

means nothing to a king."

Geralt had spent all his time trying to memorize what needed to be said that he never took the time to understand what he was saying until now. A pang of regret hit him hard. "Jaskier spent a lot of time on this didn't he," Geralt remarked. "I will have this perfect for the show, I promise." "Good, now stop disappointing the audience and go to Jaskier. He's probably looking for the coin purse in the bedroom." Pricilla said and stretched. "I think I'm going to take this room. It's cosy." She said and flopped on the bed to take off her heels. "Thank you," Geralt said and left the room to go see Jaskier.

Geralt headed upstairs, avoiding anyone who tried to approach him. Up to the third floor and he opened the door to the bedroom. "Jaskier!" He called out. Geralt stormed in to see Jaskier in the back corner of the room near the fireplace. Dykstra and King Radovid V sitting on the couch in the middle of a conversation. "Witcher, What a surprise." King Radovid said and stood up walking over to approach Geralt. "Your highness, we were discussing important matters," Dykstra interjected. "The conversation is over, the Viscount knows what I demand, and he will deliver or else I will drag each and every single performer out into the streets by the entrails. Did I make myself clear?" Geralt glared at King Radovid V before turning his glower over to Dykstra. "And what do you demand of Jaskier?" he asked coldly. "I'm sorry Geralt, but your friend here has been making noise, and we want to make sure he is on the right side of the fence," Dykstra explained and stood up as well. "Come to your highness. It's time we made our leave. The Viscount here understands the fee, and I'll be sure to have it picked up."

Dykstra made his way over to Geralt and Radovid who were locked in a staring contest. Jaskier tilting his head curiously at the face Geralt was making. "Everything is okay, I understand that my play may have some correlations to what happened in Cintra, but I promise you this is just a fun story about love, and fantasy." Jaskier pleaded. Radovid eyed Geralt carefully in the costume he wore. The royal styled giblet framing his figure perfectly. "Always a pleasure Witcher, perhaps I may have another favour to ask of you if you are interested in some work." Geralt was silent as Radovid commented. He did not want Radovid anywhere near Jaskier let alone owing him anything. The King and Dykstra made their exit and once Geralt was sure they were out of the building he rushed over to Jaskier. "What does King Radovid want from you?" He demanded.

"He wants me to cancel the show," Jaskier said defeated. "I might as well I can't find the money to pay Jirihm, and without him, everything will be ruined," Jaskier said rather upset. "Someone told him that I wrote the Frog Prince after him! That's why I'm calling him a slimeball through my play!" Jaskier stomped his foot and threw himself onto the couch, face-first into the decorative pillows. "It's over Geralt…" Jaskier muffled into the silks. Geralt sat down on the sofa next to Jaskier. "Pricilla had the coin purse, she already paid Jirihm," he said, placing a comforting hand on Jaskier's shoulder." She did!? Oh thank the stars, wait what about King Radovid? He's threatening to kill everyone part of the show!" Jaskier panicked as Geralt lifted his feet to lay across his lap. "I won't let that happen," Geralt said with a note of finality. "I can deal with Radovid, just worry about the show." "How!? It's King Radovid Geralt! The fact he's even in this city is scary enough, but he was sitting here waiting for me." Jaskier said as he flipped over and sat up to look at Geralt. "He what?! Did he touch you?" Geralt exclaimed. Jaskier was suddenly grabbed by Geralt who protectively pulled him close. "N-no… Geralt are you okay?" Jaskier asked hearing the faint bit of panic behind his gravelly voice. Geralt shook his head, "I'm fine. Just worried about you." Jaskier opened his mouth as if ready to ask a question, but something in the way Geralt's posture irked him. His shoulders hunched as if he were a dog that had been hit, looking towards the door where the unexpected company had just left. "I want you to talk to me. What's going on? Please just give me something so that I can understand." Jaskier asked and tilted Geralt's face to look him in the eye. Geralt sighed and shuddered. "I owed Radovid favour at one point. It is not an experience I want to repeat or see you get exposed to." It was the most Geralt would say about the issue. "What did he ask for?" Jaskier asked seeing how Geralt wouldn't answer. Even though Jaskier waited a few minutes for him to continue, the silence between them, an important one as Jaskier read Geralt's face. The longer Jaskier stayed silent the more he could understand. "I'm going to kill him," Jaskier said dead serious as he went to stand up. Geralt put his hand on Jaskier's shoulder and sat him back down. "Don't. It was a while ago, and—-" It doesn't matter! Geralt." Jaskier put his hand over Geralt's heart again and pulled him into a hug with the other. "I'm so sorry!" Jaskier said as if his heart had ripped in two. Geralt was silent as he embraced him. After all this time, the pain and humiliation bubbled back quickly by the lingering scent of burnt bacon and fermented wine which burned his nose. Jaskier held Geralt tightly in his arms, fearing to let go less Geralt be pulled away from him. "Is he…" There was a pause in this line of thought. "Is he the only man you have ever been with?" Geralt remained silent. Jaskier's face went red as he tried to find some way to direct his anger. His arms locked around Geralt as they cuddled on the couch in front of the empty hearth. "This is going to sound ridiculous, but we should talk to Lucifer. He might be able to help us with Radovid," Geralt finally spoke. "I agree," Jaskier said and relaxed his arms so Geralt could sit up. "Do you think Doctor Callaghan liked the play?" Jaskier asked. "I didn't get a chance to speak with them, but I hope they did," "We will find out tomorrow then won't we," Jaskier said knowing there was nothing else they could do for now.

The two men went quiet, the uncomfortable air starting to creep into the room again. Things said during the show, and things discovered after the show had left both of them physically and emotionally drained. Geralt sunk into the couch with Jaskier cuddled into him and took in a few slow breaths. Jaskier closed his eyes and breathed along with him slowly rising and falling, finally able to centre his thoughts. Jaskier's fingers were softly twisting a strand of Geralt's hair. Geralt started to feel relaxed. His arms wrapped around Jaskier, his fingers ruffling the burnet's hair. The weight of Jaskier's body on top of him helped him feel grounded and secure. "Jaskier…?" He asked breaking the silence. "After we finish the play and I deal with Radovid, I'll have to leave again. I don't want to leave you behind…" he trailed off. "Why? Why do you have to leave? Every time you do… you come back bloody and beaten sooner or later you are not going to come back at all." Jaskier said, burying his face in Geralt's chest. Geralt's strong arms were giving him a light squeeze. "Let's go somewhere else, away from here away from the kings and criminals," Jaskier said as he looked Geralt in the eye. "Somewhere safe?" He asked and trailed his finger over Geralt's cheek where the black eye had finally gone down to just a light yellow bruise. Geralt brought Jaskier's face up to his and kissed his lips. "If it's not kings and criminals, it's trolls and water nymphs," Geralt commented. "Those monsters don't scare me," Jaskier said, kissing him desperately as he shifted to sit in Geralt's lap. "I don't want to lose you," Jaskier said while his hands entangled into his long ashen hair. Geralt sat up and held Jaskier's hips. "What about the Chameleon?" he asked. He considered taking Jaskier with him. It would be dangerous but he could protect Jaskier and worry less. "Do you have any idea of who has been trying to dig their claws into this place. Ever since I fixed it everyone wants a piece of it. Good food, entertainment with quality that says something. Kids love it, parents love it and they come from all over for my shows. They feel safe because the witch hunters have made this their local pub. I've made a lot of money, and all it's done is put a dagger in my back. Every decision I make from what wine I serve to who takes out the trash, someone is trying to skin my rear and mount it on their wall. I can't do anything right, and worst of all Priscilla swears it was a vampire that attacked her in the streets and he's still out there!" Jaskier went off in one breath, the stress of ownership crashing down on him. "Now I have a King and an assassin sitting in my bedroom in the middle of the night because the very men who are here to protect her won't protect me. Damnit! I told Jirihm not to make it gold but he wanted to challenge himself with gold leafing the crowns and now Radvoid thinks the Frog Prince is him! I can't make it look Emhyr! I like my head where it is thank you very much." Jaskier was red in the cheeks from speaking so quickly. Being on the road started to sound safer for Jaskier with each passing moment. "I want you to come with me," Geralt blurted out. "It's not a comfortable life, but I can keep you safe," his eyes met Jaskier's. "I don't want to leave you here where I can't protect you."

"I have waited a long time to hear you say that. I loved travelling with you. The adventures we went on." Jaskier said and held Geralt's cheek in his hand to gaze into his cat-like eyes. "I can't just leave though if I do those criminals will corrupt this place back into a whore house, and everything I have done will disappear. King La'Croix has been cleaning up the underworld, that's why his support means so much to me. If he's got my back maybe King Radovid will listen. I know he's a vampire, but Pricilla says it wasn't him!" Jaskier sighed. "I don't know what to do Geralt. I want to leave, but what will happen to everyone here? I can't abandon them." Jaskier butted his forehead onto Geralt's. Geralt sighed as he knew it was not going to be easy to get Jaskier to leave. "We're not going to have an answer tonight," he stated. Geralt's hands slid down from Jaskier's hips to his ass as the conversation went one. Geralt hadn't noticed he'd done so, but Jaskier started to blush. "After we talk to King La'Croix we can plan our next move," Geralt said as he pondered for a moment, Jaskier squirming in his lap catching his attention "I can stay longer to help sort this out." Geralt's fingers started to knead the soft flesh of his rear. "Geralt, Pricilla…" Jaskier's face was three shades darker as he bit his lip. His leg was sliding over Geralt's thigh until he was straddling him. His heart racing making his blood rush. Their lips hovering closer and closer. "Said she was sleeping downstairs and sent me up to see you," Geralt interjected before helping Jaskier mount closer together, leaving little to no space between them." I think that's her blessing," he jested. The friction of leather against linen making Jaskier weak as he planted a hot kiss on Geralt's lips. He was hungrily feasting on the Witcher for a quick moment before he pulled away. "I'm sorry, it's been a long time since I have wanted to do this with you," Jaskier said as he pulled Geralt's hair roughly into another kiss. Their bodies rocking on the couch making the wood creak. The same happy feeling from the previous night washed over Geralt as they kissed. He grabbed the bard's ass, squeezing it as their lips locked. The soothing scent of chamomile filling Geralt's nose as his pants were starting to feel tight. Jaskier started to unbutton Geralt's shirt, one by one, and his fingers trailed down his chest until he could slip one hand over his scarred skin and soft hair. Pinching a few strands and tugging gently to see if there was a reaction. Geralt groaned softly at the sensation while he traced his left hand around to Jaskier's inner thigh and broke away from the kiss. He was silently lifting Jaskier's chin with kisses running down his neck. Jaskier's songful voice hitting a sweet note as Geralt nipped and suckled his skin. Jaskier popped open the top button of his collar to let Geralt kiss further down his skin. The two of them shifting and struggling with the restrictive fabric until Geralt was shirtless and Jaskier's jacket was on the floor. Jaskier pushed Geralt till he was lying back on the couch and he stood up from his lap and knelt. He was going quiet as he trailed kisses down Geralt's exposed pale skin. Jaskier's voice sent a shiver down Geralt's spine, and he leaned back, letting him lead. The whole experience new to as his hand ran up Jaskier's side and stopped at his shoulder. Geralt let out a gasp, as Jaskier pulled open his pants. He paused to look Geralt in the eye, "Are you alright with this?" Jaskier asked as his hand stroked Geralt's cock over his undergarments. He was hard as a rock, and Jaskier's touch was making it worse. He met Jaskier' gaze and moaned, "Yes." It was challenging to speak with those talented hand teasing his cock like this. Geralt tried to reign himself in a little but it was a lost cause. Jaskier peeled away the last of the layers concealing Geralt's erection. He swallowed nervously and chuckled. "No wonder the ladies loved you," Jaskier said with jest as he licked the tip of his cock wasting no time in worshipping him. Jaskier's skilled tongue could twist and spit out words both spoken and in song. Geralt never could have predicted the talent he had for sucking dick which sent him further into carnal pleasure. Jaskier's head bobbing up and down slurping up his erection as Geralt moaned and groaned, unable to stay quiet.

As Geralt was getting carried away, Jaskier suddenly stopped letting him go with a satisfying pop. "How do you taste so good?" Jaskier asked standing up to kiss him while he removed his frilled shirt. "Come on." He whispered and took Geralt's hand and pulled him off the couch. Across the room there was a bed, but Jaskier quickly stopped at the bedroom door to lock it before he met Geralt there. "Take off your pants," Jaskier ordered Geralt while he removed his own. Geralt didn't hesitate, and he quickly removed his pants and underwear. His eye on Jaskier the entire time as he watched the bard strip down. Geralt approached and wrapped his arms around his lithe yet muscular waist and lifted him off the ground. Kissing the bard passionately as Jaskier wrapped his legs around the Witcher grinning with joy as Geralt carried him over to the bed.

"That's not fair." Jaskier protested against his lips and bit him gently. Their tongues dancing together as Jaskier clung onto him to not fall, though the Witcher carried him quickly. Geralt, pleased with his reaction, put him on the bed and climbed over Jaskier and looked down at him. A smile on the Witcher's face as he started to gently tease Jaskier's balls. He leaned in and kissed his neck again wanting to make Jaskier sing. Jaskier squirming in the sheets at his touch as he opened his legs. The soft satin sheets tickling his skin equally sensual. He did not sing, he tried to stifle the noises in an attempt to be quiet. This made Geralt more persistent and his hand travelled from Jaskier's balls to his dick. He started stroking slowly as his kisses travelled down Jaskier's neck and to his chest. Geralt traced small circles around Jaskier's nipple with his tongue before taking it gently between his teeth and nibbling it. Jaskier threw his head back into the pillow and stifled another moan, but barely as a soft squeak escaped him.

"Geralt." He mewled while his delicate fingers entangled into Geralt's white hair. Jaskier's hips moving in rhythm with his hand. The two in tandem together as Geralt gave every part of Jaskier the same attention that he did first. Geralt pulled away from Jaskier's chest and looked down at him. Jaskier's handsome face twisted with pleasure as he tried to hide from him. Geralt's heart skipped a beat as he pushed Jaskier's hands away and kissed him. Jaskier's pleasure-filled song was escaping him as he moaned against Geralt's lips. Jaskier wrapped his legs around Geralt's waist, and with all his might, he rolled the Witcher over onto his back. "I wanted to fuck you, but perhaps." Jaskier's breath was heavy as he spoke slowly, one of his hands reaching back to stroke Geralt's cock between his ass cheeks arching an eyebrow at him. Jaskier had Geralt's full attention. His cock twitched from Jaskier's touch. "you want to be fucked instead?" Geralt responded with a smirk. "Yes," Jaskier said. Geralt gripped Jaskier's rear firmly and spread his cheeks, rubbing his cock between them, teasing the bard.

Jaskier felt him rub up against the rim of his ass and he took a shaky breath. "Go slow, it's been a while," he said after calming down. Gently sitting back onto Geralt cock to let the tip slide in. Geralt was gentle as he eased the head of his cock into Jaskier's ass, He kept a steady grip on him and sat up to kiss his neck as he took his time inserting the rest of his length. Jaskier used Geralt's kiss to stifle his voice again, trying desperately to hold it in as Geralt started to bounce him up and down. Together they found a slow pace, Jaskier the one who encouraged a faster pace. Jaskier unable to stay quiet at the quicker pace began moaning rather loudly. His voice reaching higher notes. Geralt grunted and moaned while Jaskier rode his dick. He never thought to stifle any sounds he made and every thrust or bounce sent a wave of pleasure over him. His hands grasped Jaskier tighter as he grew closer to climax. Jaskier screamed over and over, "Yes, Geralt! Ah!" no longer caring for the opinion of that downstairs as he enjoyed this moment. "Fuck I-I'm going to cum!" He exclaimed, holding Geralt close. Jaskier's melody rang in Geralt's ears. He could not hold back any more.

"Ff—- Damnit, Jaskier," he exclaimed as he came. Geralt embraced Jaskier and started stroking his dick, helping him finish. Jaskier gasped for air for not long after Geralt started teasing him he came. The two thrown in shared bliss as Jaskier collapsed on top of Geralt sticky in his own mess. Exhausted and breathless, Geralt wrapped his arms around Jaskier and kissed his forehead. "Your voice is beautiful," he said softly as he closed his eyes, revelling at the moment. "I love you Geralt," Jaskier said softly looking the Witcher in the eye. "I always have." Love… that was the best way to describe this feeling. Geralt ruffled Jaskier's soft fluffy hair. "I love you, he said in a hushed whisper. An odd thing for him to say, but it felt right.

Jaskier and Geralt fell asleep together in each other's arms, exhausted from the day and needed a long rest. Geralt, lay in the bed with Jaskier snuggled up to him. He looked down on him with a serene smile on his face lying still not wanting to wake him. The satin sheets folded them together in a warm comfort as the night chill began to warm up from the morning sun — the soft bellow of a wolf echoing in Geralt's ear-catching his attention.


	6. Act 6

Chapter 6

Geralt stirred and moved carefully not wanting to wake Jaskier. He looked around the room for something to wear but only found the clothing he wore for the play. Geralt reluctantly got dressed, glancing over his shoulder every so often and seeing Jaskier, peacefully asleep in bed. The blanket pulled up to his chin and snuggled close, making up for the absence of another. Once dressed Geralt returned to the bedside. He brushed the bard's hair from his face and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I'll be back," he said quietly and headed downstairs. In the main room, Zoltan and Madam Irina were sitting down to breakfast.

"Geralt! Good Morning, how did you sleep?" Madam Irina said as she sipped her coffee. Geralt did not say anything in reply but nodded acknowledging the morning greeting.

Pricilla was strumming her lute rather aggressively by the fireplace, a cup of coffee at her side with a mess of cookie crumbs around it. The only thing remaining of the doughnut she was eating, was the powdered sugar on her fingers. Geralt's heavy steps became the bass line of her tune as she licked her lips clean.

"Good Morning Grandpa... I mean Geralt." Pricilla commented and got up. Her luggage was packed by the door and she was dressed for the road. Geralt raised an eyebrow at Pricilla's appearance.

"You're not staying for the show?" he asked.

"No. You know I had time to think and if I stay here one more second. I might burn this place down." Priscilla said sweetly looking around the house. "Good-bye Geralt. Tell Jaskier I wish him luck in replacing me in the show." Pricilla said and started to walk for the door.

"Geralt, you better do something," Zoltan said hushedly to his side. Geralt followed after Pricilla.

"You're not going to wait to say goodbye to Jaskier?" Geralt asked. He easily matched Pricilla's pace as she walked fumbling her bags. Normally, Geralt would not pry but he knew Jaskier would be devastated if she just up and left. He followed Pricilla out the door and to the street.

"I can't believe you, no wonder there are a million stories about you. Geralt of Rivia, the Witcher who sticks his dick in everyone's business. Let me guess, you got what you needed then you're going to dump him again for some witch or are you into wizards now?" Priscilla said as he marched along.

"The plan was to check the perimeter, make sure it's safe then have some coffee and practice my lines." Geralt replied flatly. Priscilla did not appear to be in the mood for him to play coy. Geralt cleared his throat. "I plan to stay in Novigrad till we can assure Lucifer will keep this place clean and safe. Then I am back on the road, Jaskier will be leaving with me this time."

Not long later, Jaskier came out the front door, he was dressed but his hair was a mess as he sprinted after Geralt and Priscilla. Geralt did not need to look to know how far off Jaskier was.

"Wait," Geralt said, slowing his step and lightly putting his hand on Priscilla's shoulder to allow Jaskier to catch up.

"Pricilla!" Jaskier called out.

"Don't touch me!" Pricilla grabbed Geralt's hand and threw it off. "Back off! I'm leaving! I won't sing another note for you!"

"Pricilla, please! I'm sorry!" Jaskier tried to protest but she put a finger up making him freeze.

"Just stop. You've never changed, always eyes for someone else. Do me a favour and stop denying yourself who you are." Priscilla turned on her heels and marched away. Jaskier stunned in the spot as she left. Geralt attempted to go after her.

"Wait… let her go." Jaskier sadly said. "I should have known better." Geralt let out a long sigh as he watched Pricilla walk away.

"I shouldn't have taken her at face value." He brought his attention back to Jaskier. "Go talk to her. I'll stay back," Jaskier took off running.

"Wait wait! Please talk to me." Jaskier pleaded.

"How could you!" Pricilla turned on her heel to face him.

"You don't understand."

"Don't understand what?" Pricilla's eyes narrowed, "That this," she gestured in Geralt's direction, "is clearly what you want? You should have ended things with me yesterday if you weren't planning to let him go." Pricilla slapped him leaving a red print and a smear of powdered sugar on his cheek.

Jaskier froze in place, as he choked on the air. "I told you that! I…. wait…" Jaskier had to rethink the conversation from yesterday. "Okay wait wait wait!" He skipped in front of her. "I may not have been blunt enough, that is my fault! I should be better but you have to understand how complicated all this is right now." Jaskier danced around Pricilla as she tried to sidestep around him. "Listen, you don't have to be in the play, you don't even have to stay but please don't go off on your right now. If something happened to you it's going to be my fault and I still love and care about you very much." Jaskier looked nervous as he quickly spoke. Pricilla paused to look where Jaskier's eyes were darting around. Novigrad was not a safe place to be walking around unarmed. Wild animals were the least of travellers worries. Bandits and monster hunters who were prone to fight stayed in the inns. The criminal underground of the city was at its worst with the warring kingdoms. The town guard was nearly impossible to find as they defended the perimeter against the Black Ones. Geralt even standing close by made her nervous as people were eying the witcher suspiciously.

"Fine, I'll stay in town for now. But I don't want either of you near me," Pricilla bargained. "I'm still furious with you, and I don't know when I'll stop being upset." She hung her head, sighing. Tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. "I always had a feeling you'd run off with him one day. I was just hopeful that I wouldn't be here when that day finally came…" She brought her head up and looked Jaskier in the eye. "You didn't even have the decency to wait till I was gone!" Pricilla did not raise her voice but still spoke strongly, "I had no expectations of Geralt, but I expected you to be better than this." Pricilla pushed past Jaskier and started walking back to town. She did not even glance at Geralt as she strode past. Jaskier stood in the street like a dagger had been stuck into his chest. He fell to his knees in the dirt and hid away in his hands. The utter heartbreak finally sinking in. Geralt hung back waiting for Pricilla to leave his view. He heard every word between them. The slight changes in their breath as things got more emotional between the two artisans was like watching the finest, yet worst play. Geralt stepped out of hiding and approached Jaskier. He had no tact for moments like this and did not know what to say. So, he stayed silent and tried to help Jaskier up off the ground. Jaskier flailed his hands and smacked Geralt away from him,

"Can I not have a moment to think by myself!" Jaskier yelled and then paused realizing what he said. "Haha! Look! It's reversed! After so many years of me pestering you here, you are returning the favour." Jaskier said and got up and walked away from Geralt down the road. Not sure where he was going. Geralt sighed. Jaskier was right, he should be giving him space. Jaskier could usually travel on his own without much incident. However, with everything going on it made Geralt a little uneasy to just let Jaskier walk away. He was thinking too much about the situation. Geralt needed to get his armour back from the smith and pay a visit to King Lucifer. He would need to deal with Jaskier later.


	7. Act 7

Chapter 7

Geralt arrived at castle Ravenloft. He was wearing upgraded armour made from dark steel plates and hardened leather stained navy blue. Slung off the saddle was a sack of goods rather than a monster head. The words of his comrades ringing in his ears as he tried to quiet his mind on the long ride. As he approached the castle he was met with the same tower guard who greeted him on the first trip. The same song and dance are being escorted into the Foyer of the castle by Sir Lionheart. This time, Geralt waited outside until nightfall meditating while on guard. As the moon crawled out from behind the clouds King La'Croix emerged from the castle dressed in riding leathers and long black velvet tailored coat billowed out behind him and the red satin lining reflected the moonlight.

"Geralt… come, ride with me. I heard so much about your play and I have so many questions." Lucifer said in a relaxed tone. The guards and knights kept their distance as they were left to talk. Lucifer was riding a massive black Friesian mare with long curly hair. Roach fell into step with her looking rather pathetic in comparison. At first, they walked side by side in silence watching at the horses were getting affectionate with one another.

"Easy girl." Lucifer clicked loudly as Geralt looked to see if they were out of earshot of the guards.

" What questions did you have?" Geralt asked.

"I'm so happy we can talk like this? A vampire and a Witcher? You have to agree if we become friends it would be the talk to the kingdom?" Lucifer said with an air of cockiness. He rode with the posture of a highborn, dressed with riches, groomed to perfection but still smelt of a graveyard. Geralt thought for a moment.

"Most 'monsters' who keep their humanity are rational enough to not be a threat. Lucifer would you possibly agree that humans often cause more harm to each other than so-called monsters. And shucks who knows. It all depends on where you are from. It's happened before, but it's never public." Geralt finally spoke.

"Humans are rather savage on their own. King Radovid is going to be destroyed in battle. My troops have fallen back from the East coast and are rallying nearby. I hear Radovid is hiding on his ship clinging onto whatever power he has left that will keep him from meeting a terrible fate." Lucifer said and clicked his tongue. His horse stopped in the road as Lucifer turned to face him. "I'm going home, Once I sell this castle of course. I was hoping to stay for the show, but it might be a little dangerous for me in Novigrad. It seems my presence has been discovered by more than the likes of you." Geralt felt a small bit of tension loosen from his shoulders. The news of King Radovid was exactly what he needed to hear. The rest, however…

"P—please, stay for the show. Jaskier has been working very hard on it," Geralt interjected.

"Please? Why do you sound so desperate? Tell me, why does a witcher have such a deep concern over a theatre troupe in Novigrad?" Lucifer asked as they kept walking along the garden path. The lush greenery and flowers in full bloom after the rain last night. Geralt was silent, the question hung in the air. The world around smelt fresh and alive despite the presence and lingering smell of death.

"Jaskier is… a friend…" Geralt did not know what he and Jaskier were anymore. "And the Chameleon helps to keep the area safer…"

"Here are the two things I admire about Jaskier, but you need not lie to me Geralt." Lucifer cut his horse in front of Roach and stopped them in the middle of a long stretch of empty flowers and fields. "I am a sorcerer Geralt and unlike most of your friends, I can see far into your mind with little effort. I haven't yet, but you are an easy read. I can feel when your heart is beating fast and little Jaskier makes you nervous. There is something more between you too, if I were in your shoes I would not leave his side." Lucifer smirked and tidied his reins in his grip. Stroking his fingers through the beautiful curls of his horse's mane. "You know an old fashioned proclamation of love always tugs at my heart. So few stories end with that nowadays and I am a glutton for a happy ending." Lucifer's eyes drifted over Geralt and he flashed him a coy grin before running his fingers through his hair and clearing his throat. There was a beat of silence. "Fine, I'll go. Perhaps I shall bring a few friends with me too unless you prefer my company alone."

"However you find yourself more comfortable…" Geralt replied. He was taken aback knowing his mind could be read. How much could the King see?'

"Alone then, I do prefer to talk alone with you," Lucifer said with a bright smile.

After a long silence, Geralt finally spoke. "I want Jaskier to travel with me, but I don't think he's going to. It might be best if I leave once I know they're safe." He said awkwardly as he did not know how to talk about these things.

"Jaskier does not seem like the travelling type to me. Did you tell him how you feel?" Lucifer asked curiously. Geralt grunted,

"yeah, I did." He tried to recall what he had said the night before and he was certain he had uttered the word love at some point.

"Someone once told me, when someone truly loves you, they don't waste a minute in letting you know. There isn't enough time in the world to be wasting playing games." Lucifer dismounted his horse and hitched it to a fence post. Taking a walk out into an open field towards a large apple tree on the hill. Geralt dismounted Roach but did not hitch her. He knew she would show up if he needed her.

"And if they are ready to proclaim love to every being they meet?" He inquired.

"Then they do not know what true love means. To think of someone else more than yourself means not telling them what they want to hear, but what they need to hear. Though it seems to me you have split yourself. Tell me, what are you looking for Geralt?" Lucifer asked as they started to crest the small hill to the base of the tree. Lucifer sat down in the shade of the tree. The wind was gentle, and the field was quiet and peaceful.

"I don't know," Geralt said and sat down next to the dark King. Lucifer was the most human-looking vampire he ever met, but the more he looked. The more he could see the magic which laid over his visage. It was subtle, but a heavy hand at make-up illusioned with magic was concealing his true nature. The king caught him staring as Geralt investigated the undead face under it all.

"I know what you see, let us not dwell on it. You make me feel exposed." Lucifer said bashfully covering his face with his sleeve. Geralt looked away and cleared his throat,

"S-sorry."

"Do you know what I want Geralt? I want to go home. This place is cruel and creatures like me are not wanted. If you would like, my ship is called the Leviathan's Horn. You may journey with us if you find this place no longer in need of your talents. Monsters are ravaging my lands and I could use your help. I can pay you in so much more than gold, but the choice is yours." Lucifer added and combed his hair to sit proudly once more. Geralt sat silently, thinking. After a while, he stood up and turned to face the King.

"I don't think there is anything left for me here. I accept your offer of work, your Majesty," Geralt said firmly. Lucifer's eyes widened with shock and he scrambled up to his feet, getting caught up in his cloak as he did and almost fell over.

"T-thank you! I will make sure we don't set sail without you. Please! As soon as you ready bring your things to the castle and we will have you boarded with me for the Journey. Ugh… wait. I will check with the captain first, she is very particular on who sleeps where. Not that you're going to be sleeping with me! No! Just in a different… room. I think I have lost my point now. Hehe." Lucifer chuckled nervously. "Let's go back now. I have a show to get to tonight and I need to put something else on." Lucifer said and quickly turned to leave. Geralt sighed remembering the show.

"There is one more problem… With the show… Priscilla won't perform, she's refusing to after—-" Geralt cut himself off before saying too much. Lucifer stopped and turned quickly at the drop of the name.

"What do you mean Pricilla won't perform what happened... Oh." Lucifer suddenly blushed and turned away once again. "Geralt you need to do better at concealing your thoughts." Lucifer raises his hand and his wrist begins to glow a faint purple light. Geralt stumbled back as a halo of glittering runes floated around his head.

"Hold on, what are you doing?" He asked defensively.

"Relax my friend, it is a shield against mind-controlling magic. Consider it a gift and your first instalment into my service."

"Perhaps you could warn me before you start casting magic on me?"

"I said relax, it's only temporary… now, I suppose I could talk to Priscilla. Ah, I know here! I will give you a letter." Lucifer said and snapped his fingers as a curl of paper slid out of his wrist followed by a quill. As he inked the letter Geralt looked around where they had appeared from noticing the small pocket dimension door hidden within his tattoos.

"Here we are! Give this to her and perhaps she will reconsider." Geralt took the letter and stashed it into his pocket without reading it.

"You're very powerful, I don't see how you will need my service. Unless this is a numbers game." Geralt said bluntly.

"Oh it is very much about the numbers, and many of my men don't understand how monsters work," Lucifer explained as they walked back for their horses on the road. "Nekker's and corpse eaters are one thing but I'm talking about terrors from the depths of the ocean emerging on the full moon." Lucifer sighed and rubbed his eyes. "It's a lot to explain, perhaps I will go over more details after the show. Go do your business and remember to be blunt with what you want. The worst he can do is say no." Lucifer added and noticed Geralt stop suddenly.

"I could extend the offer to him once more, but I think he made his choice." Geralt sounded defeated as he spoke.

"Good luck." Lucifer climbed up onto his stallion and made the beast prance around. "Who could say no to you handsome? Take care. -ya!" The lovely creature bolted into a run as the Dark King kicked her side and they galloped away leaving Geralt in the field. Left alone with his thoughts, Geralt mounted Roach and headed back to town to finish what he started and say his farewells.

Greatly returned to town and headed inside the Chameleon. Neither Jaskier or Pricilla were there but Zoltan was. Sitting alone at a table with a pack of cards as he played a quiet game of Gwent with two decks.

"Zoltan, any idea where Pricilla is?" He asked the dwarf.

"Upstairs in the guest bedroom. I would steer clear she is in a foul mood. Geralt, would you like to tell me what's going on? My boys just dragged Jaskier out of a brothel across town after getting in a bar fight." Zoltan said sternly after putting the cards down.

"He did what?!" Geralt asked and sighed, "that idiot. Is he ok?"

"He's fine, he is currently sobering up next door. Listen, I don't pry often but I have some questions. You know I'm here to protect Jaskier right? And well… I see things. I also heard things. I don't disapprove of that lifestyle, but I thought you and Yennefer got back together?" Zoltan said and stared at the Witcher. Geralt started at Zoltan silently then cleared his throat.

"Yennefer and I ended things...again…" he started, "and I thought that was the same for—"

"You don't have to justify yourself to me, I'm not trying to tell you what to do. I'm… I'm worried about you. You're my pal, Geralt. Have been for a long time and I will always be your pal." Zoltan interrupted. Geralt sighed again and shook his head.

"I need to deliver something, thank you for the information," Geralt said and walked away.

"Geralt! Wait!... ah shit." Zoltan cursed and threw his Gwent cards across the table as Geralt headed upstairs. He knocked on the door which was flung open immediately.

"I told you to leave me alone," Pricilla said and slammed the door in his face. "I'll come downstairs if I want anything." She shouted from within.

"I have a letter for you," Geralt replies, not touching the door. Silence

"I don't want anything from you. Leave." Pricilla spoke again, as Geralt sighed.

"It's not from me, it's from King La'Croix," he replied. A shuffling came from inside the room and the door opened a crack. Pricilla stuck her arm through the frame.

"Letter!" She demanded to make a grabby motion. Geralt produced the letter from his pouch and handed it to her. She pulled her hand back into the room and slammed the door without another word as a heavy lock clicked in place. Geralt stood dumbfounded for a moment before walking away to go prepare for the play.

Jaskier stumbled through the door along with a rather rough-looking dwarf, Zoltan got up quickly from his seat as the dwarf threw Jaskier to the floor with a heavy shove.

"Oh piss off you blooming pinwheel!" The blushing bard cursed as he scrambled off to his feet.

"That foul language will not be tolerated in my establishment! Zoltan! I swear to the sacred flame I will toss him in if I find him singing that garbage in my restaurant!" The dwarf shouted angrily.

"Whoa calm yourself, boss! I'm sure there is no harm in a few naughty songs." Zoltan stepped up to him as Dandelion lay sprawled out covered in blood dripping from his lip.

"Naughty? Oh, aight that's not all! He was talking about more than just my wife knickers. I'm talking vile stuff from the depths of hell, where he belongs with the lot of you!" The Boss spat on the floor and turned to leave, standing there waiting was a rather tall elf wild red hair waiting to escort him back across the street. Geralt heard the entire conversation and instead of heading backstage went to retrieve Jaskier. He picked him up off the floor and carried the bard to a table in the back. Jaskier letting himself be whisked away as Zoltan took over negotiations with the hostile neighbours. Geralt sat him up in a chair and he pouted looking away.

"You going to be ok with the show?" He asked.

"Yeah… I'll be fine, but what's the point. I'm ruined." Jaskier said defeated.

"You have a chance to redeem yourself and your work. Take it and use it," Geralt grunted and leaned back in his chair. He was not in the mood for Jaskier's pity party, not after talking to Lucifer.

"Oh piss off Geralt, you have no idea what it's like in my shoes right now," Jaskier complained and noticed how upset Geralt looked. "Why are you all sour?" He asked and touched his swollen lip and winced.

"You know Jaskier, you're being a real ass." Geralt said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Jaskier questioned.

"Pricilla's right and I'm at fault too. I talked to Lucifer, he's coming to the show." Geralt said but Jaskier interrupted.

"He is!?"

"Shut up. Yes, he is, and I'm leaving after the show. He's taking me across the Ocean to Ferelden."

"What!"

"I'm not done. This place, it's toxic and I've never seen you so… split before." Geralt was direct, and Jaskier finally had to stop and think. " I want you to come with me. Leave it behind, leave it to Zoltan, but come with me. We can find better." Geralt said and stood up.

"Geralt, I don't know." Jaskier stuttered and tried to stand but Geralt pushed him back down.

"No, think about it. After the show give me a straight answer or I will leave without you." Geralt said and walked away. Jaskier sitting in the plush seat under his portrait confused and speechless.

"Hey Dandelion," Zoltan spoke, making Jaskier jump and turn around.

"Y-you heard that!" He asked

"Every word," Zoltan said and sat down with him.

"Talk to me, pal," Zoltan said earnestly.

"I don't know if I can, we've been at each other's throats so much before." Jaskier started as Zoltan handed him a glass of water.

"I know, but this is different. This is Geralt we're talking about. You know I love him more than my gal." Zoltan said with a smile.

"Don't we all," Jaskier said and sipped the water and picked at his lip tasting nothing but blood.

"Do you want to go with him?" Zoltan asked.

"I do but…"

"That settles it, you sign the tavern over to me and you go," Zoltan said and slapped a paper down on the table.

"What the hell is this!?" Jaskier barked.

"Ahh, I had this set up in case of your sudden departure from this world given your track record for trouble. It just so happens to be perfect for today." Zoltan said and grinned wide showing off his ale stained teeth.

"You think I'm just going to sign this and absconded across the ocean away from the criminal underworld who I owe money to, the nobility who want to behead me and the various lords and ladies who chase me out of their parties. You are right." Jaskier said and held his hand out. "I need a pen."

"Good lad!" Zoltan shouted and slapped the quill in his pocket into his outstretched palm. He took hold of Jaskier firmly making his hold the pen tightly.

"You're my pal, I will take care of this place like it was my own babe, and I will still put on a show to make people laugh and cringe too," Zoltan promised and brought Jaskier into a heavy hug.

"Thank you," Jaskier said and signed the paperwork without reading it. "I should pack some things." He said and stumbled to his feet.

"Yes, you do! Take the quill and this." Zoltan said and handed Jaskier a fresh notebook.

"Give me yours and take this. Better to start from scratch and I need the inventory." Zoltan said and tapped the book hidden in Jaskier chest pocket

"You're right. Here. Thanks again!" Jaskier said and switched the books and headed up the stairs.

"You need anything from the book before you run away?" Zoltan asked and waved the notebook

"You know, on second thought. Yes, give me the first three pages." Jaskier said and spun around on the stairs and pranced back to Zoltan. The dwarf, already ripping the pages free from the leather binding and handing them over.

"Go!" Zoltan shooed him. "It's already past lunch and the King is coming. You look like shit" Zoltan said as Jaskier ran up the stairs.


	8. Act 8

Geralt had gone backstage where he left his script. The set designers had already finished their adjustments and the smell of fresh paint lingered faintly on the air. His costume hung nearby, the new crown atop the hanger. It looked much more regal than expected. Jirihm had really outdone himself. The cold grey steel polished to a shine with a green gem embedded in it. Geralt started reading over the script, word for word committing it to memory. Caught up in his study, he began to pace back and forth between the set pieces reciting his lines, correcting himself when he forgot a word or fumbled his execution. Geralt heard light, delicate footsteps approaching and quickly looked up from the papers in his hand. Much to his surprise, Pricilla had come backstage to get ready.

"I thought you weren't performing," Geralt said. Pricilla looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"I decided I can not let the patrons of the arts down. They did nothing wrong," she said, haughtily. Geralt could not help but wonder if the letter from Lucifer had anything to do with her decision to perform. As the crew, one by one started to arrive the rush of getting ready was in full swing. Ladies darting across the stage warming up to dance before getting into their tights. One very beautiful dancer showing off her flexibility to the enjoyment of all those watching.

When Jaskier got backstage he was all ready for the show, his makeup thicker than most nights but impeccable all the same. The first thing he did was walk up to Pricilla with his puppet in hand and bowed to her.

"Thank you for doing the show." He said and immediately walked away to his first position.

When Geralt looked out the curtain, there the King sat at Jaskier's private table alongside two beautiful women. One had long violet hair, obscuring her features. Dressed in light fabrics with leather accessories and a buckler strapped to her left arm. The other a ginger-haired monk with long elvhan ears and rippling muscles. Their robes are decorated with Silverite Templar pauldrons but no chest plate.

Geralt watched the table for a moment listening to the others surrounding the king talk trying to see if he could glean who they were. A dancer tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sorry, but could you move your costume, it's blocking some of the practice space." The dancer asked politely. Geralt looked away from Lucifer and his company.

"Sure…" he muttered and went to retrieve his costume. Geralt found a secluded space and started to undress. He undid the toggles of his tunic and pulled it up and over his head exposing his chest. His attention, still on the movement and conversations happening in the audience.

"Hello." The silvery voice of King Radovid was uncomfortably close, and when Geralt turned around. There he stood with a lecherous smirk on his face. "I wasn't expecting the show." He said.

"Neither was I," Geralt grunted, aggression in his voice. His posture straightened and became defensive. "How did you get here?"

"Don't be so surprised, I have a favour to ask of you, witcher. Before the show of course." Radovid put his hands behind his back and paced around the room. He was trying to sound tough, but his constant shuffling about showed his nerves. Geralt watched him like a hawk. Radovid's every step, every twitch, every breath.

"I need the truth about Lucifer, I hear the rumours and I have seen him myself. Can he be trusted?" Radovid asked. "You helped me before Witcher. You still owe me." His flimsy argument was laughable.

"Why would I know anything about Lord La'Croix?" Geralt asked. He looked back to see the table and Lucifer and the monk were missing.

"You were seen fraternizing with him don't play dumb with me witcher. If he is truly a monster I need to know the truth." Radovid demanded.

"If he were a monster do you think I'd let him live?" Geralt asked. He put his costume top on. He could feel Radovid's eyes on him, it felt uncomfortable.

"My ears are burning, did someone says my name." Lucifer's voice was just beyond the curtain. "I love these set pieces. What a spectacular artist you have working on these." Lucifer complimented loudly.

Radovid shrunk slightly but immediately tried to shake it off. Radovid took one last look at the Witcher and marched off into the backstage area.

The actors and dancers who were preparing gave way for the king and found other places to get ready.

"My lord! Come to inspect this piss poor house in detail?" Radovid asked.

"Ah there you are, I thought you didn't want to come to go to the theatre," Lucifer said and smiled warmly at the bald man. "I'm always a sucker for a good comedy, how about you?" Lucifer asked.

"This is foolishness parading to soften these weak bellied city folk." Radovid sounded bitter. Geralt lingered behind and leaned against the wall. His glare never left Radovid but his ear never left Lucifer.

"Oh, I love a bit of foolishness, nothing like a good laugh at yourself. Why do you not find bald jokes funny?" Lucifer asked.

"What are you insinuating," Radovid asked with a glare.

"That you lighten up and relax, skinhead." Lucifer joker.

"How dare you!" Radovid spat.

"Oh no-no-no. You're supposed to take a jab at me. Come on, I wear eyeliner, that's an easy one. Go on make a joke." Lucifer stood closer to Radovid and put a hand on his shoulder. Lucifer's friendly smile and carefree attitude were concerning, but Radovid wasn't overreacting. It looked like he was thinking.

"You actually have to be funny to make a joke," Geralt said intruding in on the conversation.

"Quiet Witcher." Radovid spat and looked at his costume. "You remind me of Emhyr with that crown." He said with a scowl. Which turned into a smirk.

"Did you not see it?" Lucifer asked.

"I see it now." Radovid began to snicker. Geralt rolled his eyes and said nothing.

"Let's go sit at my table, I need to be excused to the little boys' room first. Meet me there." Lucifer said and walked away towards the foyer. Radovid eyes Geralt once again as they stood in a standoff. Geralt glared, unmoving and grimacing.

"Oh Geralt, you're such a sour tart. I look forward to your performance, little puppet." Radovid sneered before walking away to Lucifer's table, which was empty.

Geralt turned to walk away but the ginger elf at Lucifer's table was talking to Jaskier. Their hushed conversation looked more worrisome than joyful. Jaskier looked to Geralt, the two sharing an awkward gaze before Lucifer emerged from the curtain walking with a quickened pace.

"Sorry to cancel the show like this, but it's time we left," Lucifer said and put his hand on Geralt's shoulder to lead him away. "Lyra and Illia here have already informed your friends to leave. The south marches tonight, we leave now while Radovid and his men flounder under their might." Lucifer said rather heartlessly. Geralt quickly scanned the room and focused. He could hear their approach on the air. Distant but encroaching.

"No time to change then?" Geralt grunted and gestured to the performance tights and spangled robe adorning him.

"I'm afraid not," Lucifer stated as he drew a blade from under his cloak. Geralt grabbed his swords from against the wall and equipped them. "I hope you have armour on the boat. Lead the way."

"Geralt!" Jaskier ran over holding the frog puppet desperately. "Soldiers are marching on the City."

"Come! No time to grab anything, let's go!" Lucifer shouted and took off into a sprint once they reached the lobby. Outside Roach was already loose and packed with Geralt's things. Lyra, the violet haired elf standing next to him.

"I have taken the liberty and prepared your belongings." She said sweetly. Jaskier lute among the haul.

"Your majesty! They march from the south-east. If we run through the blacksmith district we can avoid the first lines and make it to the ship undetected." The monk, Illia met up with Lucifer outside the front doors. Geralt thanked Lyra and mounted Roach. Lyra regrouped herself with Illia.

"Geralt! What's going on! What about my theatre" Jaskier ran up next to the horse and looked up at Geralt completely confused. The fear in his eyes grows as the sounds of war echoes in the distance. Smoke began to billow up from the other side of the square. Lucifer mounted his horse and as Lyra ran up and climbed onto the back with him. Illia ran off on foot ahead.

"If you leave now, you're not coming back are you?" Jaskier asked.

"That's right." Geralt replied coldly as he looked down from his mount.

"I can save you one last time, or you can stay here. Either way, I don't not involved with your games." Geralt waited for Jaskier to make a choice. Jaskier just stood there confused. There was a loud bang and Roach was spooked and jolted forward. Jaskier jumped into the back of the horse before he could runoff.

"I'm coming with you, wherever you want to go," Jaskier said and hugged Geralt tight. Keeping his puppet tucked under his arm. Geralt tried his best to ignore Jaskier and focus on following Lucifer but he felt a small tug at his heart as Jaskier held him tightly. Geralt could not shrug the feelings off and stay silent.

Lucifer led Geralt down the stairs of the city as they cut across the urban districts. Lucifer demolished a fruit stand to avoid a cluster of battling guards and invading forces. As they reached the pier Ferelden soldiers defended the dock.

"HIS MAJESTY HAS RETURNED! EVACUATE!" Illia was there and commanded the forces to slowly retreat as they crossed the barricade. A warship was docked but the sailors were ready at the lines. The soldiers waited for Lucifer and the Witcher to board the boat. Their horses climbing the gangplank and onto the main deck.

"DOUBLE TIME PEOPLE!" Illia shouted from the dock.

"All hands! Ready to Set sail on my mark!" A blonde man shouted from the wheelhouse. A sturdy sailor wearing a yellow coat who saluted Lucifer as he boarded. "Nice to have you back aboard your Majesty."

"Thank you, Captain Jones. As soon as my men are on board, get us as far away from this city as possible." Lucifer ordered.

"Roger that, did you find everything you required to return home." The Captain asked.

"I hope so," Lucifer said and turned around to look at Geralt and Jaskier.

"Welcome aboard the Leviathan's Horn," Edward shouted before Lucifer could speak.

"Introductions after we are safely on the sea. Battle stations everyone." Lucifer stayed on horseback, able to see over the edge of the ship. Lyra dismounted from behind Lucifer.

"Stay up here with his Majesty and keep him covered, please." She said politely to Geralt and ran off to meet the soldiers. Geralt nodded, surprised by the woman giving orders. A few of Lucifer's Soldiers were injured, but Illia boarded the ship last carrying the body of a single fallen soldier like the rest of the enemies laid dead on the dock.

"One casualty sir," Illia said as the gangplank was brought up and the ship started to float away from the dock. The sails caught the winds as they began to drift for the shore. Lyra took the injured away and started healing them. Geralt could hear the enemy drawing back as they reached the docks to find their fallen comrades. He heard no official orders to fall back but the distance between the boat and the shore grew rapidly and the danger became lesser.

"You know how to steal a show," he said as he dismounted Roach. Giving the tired beast a heavy pat on the shoulder as he looked as Jaskier curiously.

"Well, I do love a bit of Drama with my theatre." Lucifer jokes before dismounting his stallion and walking over to the Geralt. "Jaskier, it's good to see you with us."

Jaskier was stunned, sitting on the horse with confusion painted across his face. How on earth did the day end up like this? Lucifer looked at him concerned and poked his leg.

"Uh, Geralt? Is he alright?" Lucifer asked.

"Give him a minute." Geralt said and raised his hand. Counting down his fingers three, two, one. Jaskier let out a holler.

"Whhhhhaaaaatttt am I doing!? I had a theatre! I had everything and now what. I've voluntarily boarded a vampires ship!?" Jaskier said bluntly. The many crewmen surrounding them gasped in shock. There was hardly a pause for silence before Lucifer laughed boisterously.

"Oh calm down, I may be a King of the Undead Isles, but I am still human enough to understand you've lost a lot today. Come down from there." Lucifer tried to ease him down. Geralt narrowed his eyes at Lucifer and looked for the reaction of the crew at the open proclamation of the bard who could not keep a secret.

"Back off! I can get down myself." Jaskier jumped off the horse on the opposite side of the King and approached Geralt. "What are we doing on his ship?" He asked.

"Where did you think we were going? I need to work too. Come on, I need to get changed." Geralt said and grabbed his things from Roach.

"You two will be staying in the guest-chamber. I had clothes prepared for you both for our trip. I hope you don't mind the heat." Lucifer said and escorted them up the stairs to the officers' deck. Where the Captain was waiting.

"You're Grace, what is this about a vampire on board?" Captain Edward asked curiously looking at the bard.

"Did I Say, Vampire? Oh no no no! It's just a slang thing I picked up. You know Novigrade is all for monsters and bloodsuckers." Jaskier laughed nervously.

"Captain, I must have a word with you in private. Please follow me as I escort out new friends to their room." Lucifer said and ushered the captain along into the belly of the ship.

"You know you didn't have to come if it was going to be such a hardship for you," Geralt said coldly, shooting a nasty glare at Jaskier as the two followed behind Lucifer and the Captain. Geralt huffed but a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Before they descended the stairs, Jaskier stopped Geralt for a moment.

"I'm with you, from here to wherever, but I'm scared," Jaskier said honestly.

"You're always scared," Geralt rebutted.

"Geralt?" Lucifer's velvety voice echoed in the darkness which sent an awful chill down Jaskier's spine.

"Just behind you. Keep going," Geralt replied.

"There's something up with him, he has an ulterior motive, I know it," Jaskier said in a whisper next to Geralt's ear. "I hear him in my head." Jaskier wavered to go inside the ship. Geralt took his arm and dragged the bard into the ship with him.

"He wants someone to fight for him and help his kingdom, I was willing to leave. I wanted to get away from you," Geralt admitted. "But now that's a hopeless endeavour."

"Get away from me?" Jaskier asked shocked but paused. "Oh…"

Jaskier pushed past Geralt and pulled his arm free.

"Captain! Is there a different room for me on this ship?" Jaskier said loudly.

Lucifer and Edward stopped and looked at each other. Before they laughed in unison.

"You two don't get a shared room, there isn't anything that big on this ship other than the Captain's quarters," Lucifer explained

"Which you constantly try to steal from me…" Edward said unimpressed.

"Well, you could just share." Lucifer huffed.

"As much as the thought of that is adorable. I really need some space to clear my head because I just sold my entire life away to be here and I regret it immediately." Jaskier interjected.

Lucifer glanced at Geralt curiously and stepped back as Edward approached.

"It seems there is a bit of turmoil aboard, come with me. Let's get some fresh air and we can find you somewhere to unwind." Edward offered and escorted Jaskier away back up the stairs.

"Geralt, come with me," Lucifer said and they kept moving forward. They emerged in the guests quarters which was just a box of tiny rooms barely big enough to fit them.

"It's rather tight, but you won't need all that armour on-board. We have the greatest sailors taking us across the sea. So you can relax, save yourself for… I should stop talking. Are you alright?" Lucifer asked with concern.

"I'm fine," Geralt grunted.

"I'm angry. Why would that idiot bard throw away his life to follow me? He already made his choice. His theatre and relationship with Pricilla are the most important things for him." Geralt said bitingly.

"Well, I highly doubt he would have left it all if it was. It's none of my business however what goes on in your personal life. You are both welcome aboard my ship. Get some rest, think and don't forget to get some dinner." Lucifer said and left the little room. Geralt nodded and looked around his lodgings.

"Oh! One more thing." Lucifer rubbed his chin to fluff his beard.

"Yes?" Geralt asked.

"Try to relax," Lucifer said and closed the door for him to have some privacy.

Meanwhile, Edward had taken Jaskier on a tour of the ship. Headed for stern where there was a magnificent view of the harbour behind them, though the billows of smoke were unnerving.

"Yesh, A bad day for Novigrad, such a shame. I got my best supply of illicit drugs there." Edward commented finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Wait what? There are drugs on this boat?" Jaskier asked shocked.

"Of course not, just trying to get something out of you. I've been asking questions, but your head is somewhere else isn't it." The Captain stopped and leaned against the railing of the ship.

"Forgive me, I'm not in a mood to chat." Jaskier sighed.

"Such a shame, the great Dandelion had a voice that made sirens weep. I am saddened that tonight I will have to suffer the squawking of Vickers again." Edward sighed, loosening the top few buttons of his jacket to release some heat.

"Sing? You want me to sing? What possibly could put me in the mood to sing, I'm basically a captive on here." Jaskier groaned, his eyes falling upon a flask that Edward had revealed from his pocket.

"Would you rather be back there?" Edward asked, taking a drink while pointing over his shoulder.

"No…" Jaskier replied.

"Well, you're safe for now," Edward said and shared a charming chuckle that was off-putting.

"What does that mean?" Jaskier asked.

"It means this world is full of scary crap that makes it impossible to relax. Hunters lurking around every corner. Hiding in plain sight" Edward said, eyeing the bard intently and handed the flask to Jaskier.

"Surprisingly, that doesn't make me feel better," Jaskier said as he quickly grabbed the flask and took a swig.

"Drink more of that and watch the water for a bit. The ocean winds have been known to enchant the loneliest of hearts" Edward said and moved so Jaksier could take his place at the bannister. The bard looked out over the ocean as the Captain eased him to step forward then began to walk away.

"Wait! W-what am I supposed to do now? Geralt hates me, I have lost my wealth and…" Jaskier looked like he was ready to burst.

"Hey! Calm down. Nothing is happening right now, nothing needs to happen right now. It's okay to just be blank." Edward said and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Besides, I ordered you to relax. I am the Captain after all" Edward said and smirked.

"I… oh, I uh… I'm sorry, I shouldn't be taking up your time like this." Jaskier said, suddenly very awkward.

"It's alright. I got two hundred people on board. It would be nice to bolster some of the others who might be sympathizing with your sorrow." Edward suggested. Jaskier nodded and handed the flask back to him.

"You can finish it, there's not much left. Return it to me later." Edward said and waved him off. Leaving the bard to look over the waters with an air of gloom over his head.


End file.
